Break in
by Domii
Summary: Makoto y Haru a Tokio y Rin a Australia... aquel era el destino de cada uno de ellos... pero las cosas no salieron bien después de todo, ¿Que ocurrió? ¿Por qué Haru esta en Australia con Rin?
1. Prólogo

La mañana estaba helada. Aun faltaba un poco para los días calurosos. Aun faltaba para que comenzara la temporada de verano y las piscinas y las playas se abrieran al público. Aunque la verdad es que no le importaba mucho, ahora tenía una piscina techada disponible todo el año.

Aun así tenía que salir a trotar cada día. La competencia no era fácil, y ser el número uno era una lucha constante, sobre todo porque cada día alguien intentaba romper su record. Pero a él no le importaba. Nunca le había importado. Simplemente lo hacía por tener algo que hacer, por mantener contento a su amigo y además de cumplir una promesa hecha hace tantos años atrás.

Aquel día no tenía nada de especial, pero la mayoría de los mejores días de tú vida no lo son hasta que ocurre lo que tiene que ocurrir. Nada te avisa lo que viene, y nadie te avisa tampoco cuando es momento de que se acabe la felicidad. Y la verdad es que es difícil saber exactamente cuál es el inicio y cuál será el final de una historia, porque sería limitar tu propia existencia, y la vida siempre continua, siempre fluye, igual que el agua, nunca se detiene, es libre.

— ¡Haru! — el sonido de su voz logró escucharse incluso a través de los audífonos que sonaban para dar un poco de vida a la mañana. No se detuvo ni se volteó a ver quien lo llamo. Tampoco aligeró el paso, simplemente siguió con su camino — ¡Haru! — volvió a escuchar más cerca. Éste frunció el ceño y apresuró la marcha, pero antes de llegar al paseo marítimo junto a la playa lo detuvieron de un tirón en el brazo — ¿Estás sordo acaso? — la voz agria de Rin le causó gracia, pero no sonrió.

Se encogió de hombros —Si era importante me alcanzarías, si no lo era te hubieras cansado de seguirme. — consiguió decir algo agitado. Se quitó uno de los audífonos y continuó caminando más tranquilo.

—Ayer no alcancé a verte, y quería saber cómo estabas. — camino a su lado con la mirada preocupada.

Haru lo miro confundido —Estoy bien. — Contestó después de un rato —No tienes que pasarte a verme todos los días. —

—Me gusta hacerlo. — Le recordó —Somos amigos… y compañeros. — dijo no muy seguro.

—Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo. — le echó una mirada antes de perderla en el océano.

—La verdad es que quería decirte que este año viajaré a Japón. — Esperaba un poco de hostilidad por parte de Haru al decirlo, pero solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza — ¿No quieres venir? ¿No lo has pensado? —

No le contestó. Volvió a ponerse sus audífonos y comenzó a trotar. Rin no lo siguió. Lo conocía perfectamente, siempre hacía lo mismo cuando le hablaba de algo que él no quería discutir. Huía, siempre huía. Era su manera de afrontar los problemas, y lo hacía desde hace más de cuatro años, cuando tuvo que decidir qué hacer con su futuro. Cuando se vio forzado a elegir un camino del cual no estaba del todo seguro, y no fue hasta que comenzó a vivirlo que entendió que aquel era su destino. Pero jamás acepto que Makoto no formara parte de este.

Rin llevaba mucho tiempo postergando el volver a casa. Ya no quedaba mucho para salir de la Universidad. Luego de eso podrían seguir como profesionales y el regresar a casa era el camino más lógico. Pero él se temía que Haru no querría volver. No lo había hecho ninguna vez desde que llegaron a Australia, y él siempre se quedo a su lado, fielmente. Tal como cualquier amigo lo haría, pero este año debía volver, necesitaba hacerlo, y estaba empecinado en llevar a Haru consigo.

Lo encontró al final del paseo marítimo. Estaba apoyado sobre la baranda mirando las olas salvajes. El mar estaba un poco inquieto esa mañana, igual que el corazón de Haru. Rin no dijo nada, simplemente se apoyó en la baranda junto a él y se perdió en sus ojos azules, tan profundos, tan hermosos.

—Haru…— necesitaba hablar con él. Deseaba poder volver a comunicarse, conectarse con él, pero Haru había creado una muralla los últimos meses y había decidido dejarlo del otro lado sin siquiera preguntárselo.

—Me siento tranquilo aquí. — Lucía sosegado, pero Rin podía notar su desconcierto en sus ojos —La primera vez que me trajiste aquí me dijiste que venir aquí siempre te daba tranquilidad… —

—Porque Sousuke y tú estaban del otro lado. — Completó la frase y luego miró con un poco de pena el mar — ¿Tú piensas en Makoto? — preguntó, pero no le respondió.

—No puedo volver a Japón aún. — Se alejó de la baranda —Pero ya no puedo seguir reteniéndote aquí, Rin. —

—Haru… — quiso detenerlo, pero se arrepintió apenas abrió la boca.

Éste se volvió una última vez — ¿Eso querías decirme, no? — pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Faltaban dos semanas para la última competencia que llevarían a cabo como estudiantes, y les había permitido descansar el tiempo que restaba. La mayoría de sus compañeros ya había partido a sus casas. Solo que habían quedado aquellos que vivían demasiado lejos para viajar por dos semanas y aquellos que vivían ahí en Australia. En el caso de Haru, era el único estudiante de Japón que no viajaba en esas fechas, y hasta ahora Rin, pero él deseaba regresar esta vez.

Lo vio alejarse y luego volvió la mirada al mar. Ya no sentía esa paz. El mar ya no tenía el mis significado para él. Haru ya no estaba del otro lado esperándolo, sino que estaba aquí, y no era feliz, y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Empuñó sus manos, se sentía frustrado, atrapado.

Aun podía recordar el día que Haru había llegado a Australia para acompañarlo. Había sido una gran sorpresa, sobre todo porque lo último que sabía de él era que se iba con Makoto a estudiar a Tokio, pero algo había cambiado, algo se había roto entre ellos y por eso Haru había decidido irse a Australia, donde sabía que aprendería lo necesario para ser el mejor. Pero pese a que Rin intentó averiguar lo sucedido, Haru nunca se lo dijo, y Makoto tampoco fue capaz de expresarlo. Y era justamente uno de los motivos que lo llevaban tan fervientemente de regreso a casa. Tenía que averiguarlo, por Haru o jamás se perdonaría que éste no volviera a ser feliz otra vez.


	2. Secretos

"_Le fuimos infieles a nuestra amistad desde que me sonreíste con esa mirada…"_

Unas temerosas gotas comenzaron a golpear su ventana antes del amanecer. Despertó un poco asustado con aquel repique, porque no quería que esas pequeñas gotas se transformaran en un temporal. Miró su maleta a medio hacer a los pies de su cama. Se estiró un poco para ahuyentar a la pereza y se levantó hasta la ventana para ver el agua correr por las oscuras calles.

Aun sentía el amargo sabor de la discusión que había tenido con Haru antes de dormir. Había intentado una vez más que viajara con él, pero como siempre, había sido en vano y solo había logrado el tener que irse enfadado con él.

La verdad es que no podía irse dejándolo ahí, inmerso en una absoluta amargura. Deseaba entenderlo, pero la mayoría de sus conversaciones terminaban siempre en discusiones y en Haru dejando la habitación, exhausto de discutir. Al principio no era así, cuando recién había llegado a Australia, se mostraba triste, pero al menos se esforzaba por dejar atrás lo que fuese que le molestaba. En cambio ahora estaba completamente entregado a su amargura y podía notar que ya ni siquiera disfrutaba nadar.

Se fue a meter a la ducha cuando las calles comenzaron a iluminarse. Comenzaba amanecer, aunque el sol estuviera oculto entre un montón de nubes grises. Terminó de hacer su maleta y salió antes que alguien le dijera que la lluvia no lo dejaría llegar al aeropuerto.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo de la residencia. Aun era muy temprano para el bullicio, sobre todo cuando estaban en receso antes de las finales.

Una de las puertas frente a él se abrió. Sabía quién se quedaba ahí, así que no le sorprendió que estuviera despierto tan temprano.

—Está lloviendo a chuzos. — dijo Rin sobresaltándolo.

Haru se giró aun somnoliento —Rin… —

—No intentes salir a trotar. — le advirtió con ingenuidad. En el fondo sabía que nada detendría a Haru si aquella era su voluntad.

Éste miró su maleta — ¿Ya te vas? — se apoyó en la puerta que aun sujetaba de la manija.

Rin le hecho una mirada a su maleta y asintió —Si, quiero llegar lo antes posible. — se encogió de hombros —Tú sabes que aún puedes cambiar de parecer… —

Haru meneó la cabeza —Rin… — dijo con voz cansada —No quiero volver a eso. —

—No quiero pelear contigo tampoco… es solo que… —

No logró encontrar las palabras que buscaba para terminar la frase.

—Ve y diviértete. — le pidió con una media sonrisa.

¿De verdad le estaba sonriendo? Pensó Rin al notarlo.

— ¿Algún mensaje? — le sonrió de vuelta. Haru negó —Rei y Nagisa también están allá. — le recordó.

Haru lo miró confundido — ¿Y? —

—Ellos siguen siendo tus amigos. — le dijo queriendo ver su reacción, pero Haru apartó la vista —Ellos también te extrañan, no solo Makoto. —

Haru apretó los puños. No le gustaba hablar de casa, no le gustaba hablar de quienes estaban en casa, pero por sobre todo no le gustaba tener que hablar de Makoto, ni siquiera le gustaba que lo nombraran. Si era posible, prefería fingir que no existía otro lugar que no fuera su actual hogar, pero Rin siempre se empeñaba en recordarle que había gente esperándolo.

—No sigas. — le advirtió con un tono de voz más duro —Solo vete y… —

— ¿Y qué Haru? ¿Y no regreses? — Soltó su maleta y lo acorraló contra la pared —Soy la única jodida persona que no has apartado aún de tu vida, ¿también quieres que me esfume? —

Haru le contuvo la mirada desafiante por unos segundos antes de apartarla —Lo siento… — susurró.

Rin resopló antes de alejarse —Maldita sea, Haru. — Espetó enfadado —No puedes seguir así. — Refunfuñó dando un puñetazo a la pared —No voy a dejar que te hagas esto. — negó con la mirada enfurecida —Ahora vas a entrar a tu habitación, vas hacer tu maldita maleta y te vas a ir conmigo a casa. —

—No. — rezongó Haru con el ceño fruncido.

Rin volvió a rodearlo —No te estaba preguntando. — Le abrió la puerta y le dio un empujón —Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa. Ni siquiera tienes que ir a la tuya o ver a los chicos. No tienes que salir de mi cuarto en las dos semanas que estemos allá, pero no te vas a quedar aquí. — Entró tras él y miró el completo desastre que era la habitación — ¿En serio? — Miró incrédulo el lugar —Estas jodido de la cabeza así que tienes que tener todo jodidamente desordenado. — empujó algo de ropa para hacerse espacio en la pieza.

Haru no se movía. Solo lo miraba sorprendido por la forma en que le hablaba.

—Si voy a casa, es probable que ya no quiera regresar. — evitó la mirada de Rin al decirlo.

Éste tiró algunas cosas sobre la cama de Haru —Ni siquiera sabes si él estará en casa. — Resopló —Tal vez este en Tokio, así que no tendrás que verlo. —

—Pero… —

—No. — lo contuvo —Nada de pero, cuando estemos en casa averiguaré donde esta Tachibana y si está en casa, te dejaré esconderte como una nena bajo mi cama. — dijo mientras sacaba la maleta del armario de Haru —Per si no está, espero que salgas y disfrutes estar en casa, porque llevamos más de cuatro años sin ir hasta allá. —

Haru solo asintió.

—Ahora arma tu jodida maleta y vámonos. —

Nunca había llegado a actuar así con Haru en todo ese tiempo. No sabía que le había ocurrido, así que jamás quiso ser duro con él y llenarlo de reproches, pero tampoco iba a permitir que continuara autodestruyéndose, menos queriéndolo de la forma en que lo quería. Simplemente ya no era capaz de verlo lastimándose. Si no quería contarle, bien. Si deseaba usarlo para pasar sus ratos amargos, bien. Pero no lo iba a dejar solo, marchitándose en la soledad mientras él disfrutaba de la calidez de su hogar.

En el aeropuerto Haru parecía inquieto, miraba en todas direcciones buscando alguna salida, como si estuviera en un laberinto.

—Ni se te ocurra huir. — le advirtió Rin —Comprarte un pasaje en el último momento salió más caro de lo que pensé. — gruñó.

—No tienes que hacer todo esto por mí. — le dijo Haru observando la pista al otro lado del ventanal —No es como si me hubiese lastimado el haberme quedado solo aquí. —

Rin se levantó del asiento en el que estaba echado mientras esperaban su vuelo y se estiró.

—Nunca te deje solo en todos estos años y no iba a comenzar justo al final. — le explicó sin darle mucha importancia.

Haru se encogió de hombros.

—No entiendo porque estaban tan empeñado en volver esta vez. — Suspiró apesadumbrado —Antes no habías tenido problemas en quedarte aquí… conmigo. —

—Tengo cosas que hacer en casa. — le explicó sin mayores detalles. Más su voz pareció apagarse al recordar algo.

Haru lo miró desde su asiento, con cierta curiosidad. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en todo lo que Rin tuvo que dejar atrás por quedarse junto a él. Rin también tenía una familia en Japón, tenía una hermana que lo quería mucho y amigos que debían extrañarlo. Aun así, jamás había pensado en ellos cuando tenía que decidir quedarse a su lado. Ahora algo había cambiado. Alguien allá lo necesitaba.

—Rin… — le llamó Haru, pero éste lo ignoró y siguió dándole la espalda — ¡Ey, Rin! — insistió aun con voz suave. Se estiró un poco y alcanzó la mano de éste que caía por un costado.

Se giró con contacto.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué quieres volver? — le preguntó a Rin con cierto desazón en su interior.

Rin cerró los ojos y apretó la mano de Haru.

—Sousuke volvió a las competencias internacionales. — le contó soltando un suspiro.

— ¿Su hombro esta mejor? —

—Mejor que nunca. — sonrió aun con los ojos cerrados —Volvió a las competencias el año pasado. Le fue bien y se lo llevaran a competir a Estados Unidos. — la amargura se escucho en cada letra que pronuncio.

Haru se sintió terrible en cuanto encajó las piezas. Podría haber vuelto en cuanto se enteró, pero no quiso dejarlo solo.

—Lo siento. — la culpa lo embargo. Quiso soltar la mano de Rin, pero este mantuvo el agarre.

Se acercó a Haru y se agachó frente a él.

—No lo sientas. Tú no me obligaste a quedarme. — le susurró. Haru mantenía la cabeza agachada —Yo tomé mis propias decisiones, así que no te castigues por esto. — junto su frente con la de Haru.

—Yo debí haberlo sabido… — lo miró con tristeza —Estaba demasiado ocupado… —

—Basta Haru, no te hagas eso. Yo nunca estuve obligado a quedarme, lo hice porque me importas. —

Haru meneó la cabeza —Pero Sousuke… —

—Él lo entendió. —

— ¿Se lo dijiste? — preguntó sorprendido.

Rin se encogió de hombros —Que otra alternativa tenía. A Sousuke nunca he podido mentirle. —

—Debe odiarme… — dijo más para sí que para Rin.

Él se rió —Un poco tal vez. — le resto importancia y se separo de Haru —Pero no te lamentes, que no pudiste evitar que nos viéramos una vez más. — le dio un apretón en el brazo antes de levantarse.

— ¿Él lo sabe todo? — inquirió aun inquieto Haru.

— ¿Todo qué? — arqueó una ceja dubitativo.

—Todo. — insistió Haru.

—Supongo que lo imagina. — se volvió a encoger de hombros —No creo que piense que nos quedamos a jugar a las muñecas todos los veranos aquí solos. —

Haru se sonrojó y bajo la mirada avergonzado.

—Makoto no lo sabe. — dijo Haru.

—Y no tiene que saberlo tampoco si tú no quieres. — le calmó Rin —Yo no me voy a meter en eso. —

"_Pasajeros con destino a Japón, favor abordar el avión por la zona de embarque A-103, primer piso."_

Rin tomó sus cosas y le dio un empujón con el hombro a Haru.

—Anímate, que vamos a casa. — le sonrió antes de dejarlo atrás.

Haru tomó sus cosas y lo siguió de cerca. Ahora más que nunca sabía que aquella era una mala idea y que en casa no le esperaba más que el mismísimo infierno. Solo esperaba que Makoto no estuviera ahí para presenciarlo.


	3. I'll carry you home

"_Si yo pudiera darte una cosa en la vida, me gustaría darte la capacidad de verte a ti mismo a través de mis ojos. Sólo entonces te darás cuenta de lo especial que eres para mí…" F.K._

El contacto frío de las manos de Rin lo despertaron mientras anunciaban el inicio del aterrizaje en Japón. El corazón de Haru comenzó a latir con fuerza, y los nervios se apoderaron de él instantáneamente. Miró horrorizado a Rin, queriendo huir, como siempre lo hacía, el único problema es que ahí no había a donde escapar.

Se volteó a la ventana para intentar calmarse, pero aquella barrera de nubes grises solo le hacía sentirse más atrapado. No se podía divisar tierra, no se podía ver el mar, solo nubes grises y la lluvia golpeando tímidamente las ventanas del avión mientras comenzaba a descender.

Apretó con fuerza sus manos en los brazos del asiento y volvió a mirar a Rin que lo contemplaba con cautela.

—Cálmate. — Le sonrió —Solo es un poco de lluvia. — apoyó su mano sobre la de Haru, pero este la retiro en cuanto sintió el contacto.

—No es la lluvia, ni el aterrizaje. — murmuró de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—No estará allá abajo. — Intentó calmarlo —No sabe que vienes. —

Haru soltó una bocana de aire y asintió —Lo siento… — agachó la mirada —Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en casa. —

—Llevamos el mismo tiempo sin volver. — le recordó con un poco de nostalgia —Deberías alegrarte de estar en casa, de poder ver a tus papás, a tus amigos… —

—Rin… — ignoró lo último que éste le había dicho —Tienes que prometerme algo. — Fue él quien tomó la mano de Rin esta vez —Prométeme que no dejarás que me quede. —

Rin lo miró confundido.

—Si algo me hace querer quedarme… si alguien me hace cambiar de opinión… — trataba de explicarse, pero en realidad, ni si quiera él mismo sabía que era lo que le estaba pidiendo.

— ¿Debo obligarte a volver a Australia conmigo? — levantó una ceja intrigado.

Haru asintió —Prométemelo. — exigió.

Éste se quedo callado un momento. Sabía que sería un problema prometerle algo así. Y lo sabía porque no había sido sincero el último tiempo con Haru y cuando éste se enterara iba a ser imposible cumplir esa promesa.

—Haru… — intentó evadirlo.

Éste lo callo con su mirada.

—Prométemelo, Rin… por favor. —

Rin asintió —Lo prometo Haru. Haré lo necesario para que vuelvas a casa conmigo. —

Para cuando terminó de hablar, el avión ya había tocado suelo japonés. El corazón de Haru volvió a enloquecer en cuanto pudo divisar partes del aeropuerto pese a la lluvia en la ciudad.

Rin se levantó junto con todas las personas para sacar sus bolsos, pero Haru en cambio permanecía sentado mirando por la ventana.

— ¡Ey! — lo llamó, pero no tuvo respuesta —Haru… — insistió arrastrando las letras —Haruka. — le tiró su chaqueta a la cara y solo así reacciono. Para entonces casi no quedaba gente en el avión —Vámonos. — tomó sus cosas y salió sin fijarse si Haru lo seguía o no.

Haru siguió al mar de gente que avanzaba en la misma dirección lejos del avión, pero en algún momento dejo de ver a Rin y ya no pudo encontrarlo entre la multitud. Y él no era un gran conocedor de aquel lugar, ni siquiera sabía con certeza donde se encontraba la salida.

Cuando las personas empezaron a dispersarse, dejo caer su bolso y empezó a buscar a Rin. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar su cabello rojizo? Hasta entonces no sabía lo difícil que podía llegar a ser.

La angustia lo embargo. Se sintió abandonado por un momento y se planteó seriamente la idea de comprar un pasaje de regreso en ese mismo momento, pero antes que la desesperación terminara por absorberlo, Rin apareció con los bolsos de ambos.

—Pareces un niño asustado por haber perdido a su mami. — le dijo dejando caer el bolso de Haru —Solo me fui cinco minutos. —

Lejos de enfadarse por sus palabras, Haru se sintió aliviado de que volviera y soltó una bocanada de aire. Podría haber saltado a sus brazos en ese mismo momento, pero Rin ya iba caminando hacia la salida con su teléfono en las manos.

—No volveré por ti. — le advirtió a la distancia y con un gesto con la mano.

Tomó sus cosas y corrió tras él. Antes de poder alcanzarlo Rin se detuvo pero no se giró hacia él, en cambio agachó la cabeza. Haru fue deteniendo la marcha pausadamente hasta que miró por sobre el hombro de Rin y lo entendió todo. Makoto estaba frente a ellos con su mejor sonrisa, con su mejor ropa, con su mejor todo. Aunque éste aún no lo veía a él.

Haru dejo caer su bolso y sopesó la posibilidad de huir de nuevo, pero su cuerpo no fue capaz de moverse. Se sintió traicionado. Por eso Rin había insistido tanto en que viajara con él, por eso le había obligado. Se sintió como un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta. Makoto quería que viajara así que Rin lo había hecho posible.

Todo lo que paso a continuación fue como una tortuosa cámara lenta. Rin se giró buscándolo, pudo ver en sus ojos el arrepentimiento por su traición. Buscaba perdón con la mirada, pero Haru aun no era capaz de reaccionar. Dio un paso hacia atrás, como queriendo retroceder el tiempo y haber tomado la decisión de permanecer en Australia, pero después quiso ir incluso mucho más allá, hasta el tiempo en que decidió confiarle su alma a Rin.

Makoto pasó junto a Rin sin detenerse a saludarlo. Haru dio otro paso hacia atrás pasmado de verlo, después de cuatro años tenía que volver a verlo, debía volver a revivir su dolor y nadie le había avisado, nadie le había advertido que esto iba a suceder.

—Haru. — la voz de Makoto sonaba distendida.

Haru sentía un pitido en sus oídos y bajo la mirada en cuanto Makoto lo alcanzó como si verlo de tan cerca doliera. Aunque en realidad si lo hacía, dolía verlo, dolía olerlo, incluso dolía recordarlo. Por lo que era imposible que no hiciera daño tenerlo así, tan cerca pero tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

—Makoto… — susurró sin levantar la vista. Sintió la boca amarga cuando pronunció su nombre.

Makoto quiso tocarlo, pero Haru se alejó al sentir la proximidad y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento. — la voz suave de Makoto no ayudaba a odiarlo, deseaba que desapareciera, pero estaba ahí, queriendo hablarle, queriendo tocarlo, ¿cómo no iba amarlo?

Levantó la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de pena.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — su voz sonaba neutra, ocultando toda la ansiedad que lo recorría por dentro — ¿Tú le pediste a Rin que me trajera? —

Makoto sonrió.

—No contestabas mis llamados. — Reconoció —Tenía que encontrar una forma de traerte. —

Haru soltó un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿Para qué querías que volviera después que me echaste? — dijo tranquilo, pero lleno de pena.

—Haru… — se volvió acercar, pero Haru lo apartó.

Paso junto a él y volvió por sus cosas que estaban arrumbadas en medio del aeropuerto —Pierdes tu tiempo. — Se volvió a mirarlo —No vine a verte. — caminó hasta la salida donde estaba Rin aguardando.

—Haru. — lo llamó Rin cuando paso junto a él también.

—Puedo volver a casa solo. — dijo secamente —Gracias por nada. — le dio una pequeña mirada molesta.

Pero Rin no lo dejo, lo siguió de cerca y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad lo tomó del brazo.

—No hagas esto Haru, te vas arrepentir. — hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia adentro del aeropuerto —Habla con él. — le rogó.

Haru solo lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Confié en ti, Rin. — se soltó del agarre —Y así me pagaste. — alzó la voz.

—Yo no sé lo que paso entre ustedes. — le devolvió el grito —Tachibana me pidió este favor, porque imaginé que quería solucionar las cosas contigo y creí que era lo mejor sabiendo en el estado en el que estabas. —

Haru abrió más los ojos — ¿En qué estado estaba? — lo encaró con enojo.

—Estas deprimido, Haru. —

—No sabes nada… — murmuró dándole la espalda.

—Podría saberlo si al menos me contaras lo que te pasa, lo que sea que te hizo Makoto para que actúes así con él y conmigo. —

Haru soltó una risita irónica.

— ¿Y por qué no le preguntaste cuando llamó para pedirte que me trajeras a casa? —

—No me pareció correcto. — reconoció.

— ¿Pero si traerme a la fuerza a verlo? — volvió a increparlo molesto —No sabía que te importaba tanto Makoto. ¿Al menos le contaste lo que paso entre nosotros mientras estuvimos en Australia? Tal vez de haberlo sabido no te habría pedido ayuda para que me trajeras de regreso a casa. — dijo con toda la rabia que tenía en su interior.

Makoto lo observaba desde la entrada y para bien o para mal había escuchado todo lo que Haru le había gritado a Rin. Su rostro no era capaz de demostrar ningún tipo de emoción por lo que acababa de escuchar, ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Haru continuó caminando y se subió a uno de los buses que lo llevarían a casa.

Rin tampoco lo siguió. También le habían dolido sus palabras y se arrepintió de todo lo que había hecho. Aunque en su interior no estaba seguro de estar arrepentido de haber ayudado a Makoto o de querer de la forma en que lo hacía a Haru. De cualquier forma el destino que rodeaba a Haru significaba sufrimiento y él había elegido mantenerse cerca de él. Tenía que asumir las consecuencias.

Se volvió a ver a Makoto, quien lo miraba un tanto retraído.

—No salió muy bien. — dijo tranquilo.

—Makoto… —

Éste negó y lo detuvo con la mano.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, y mucho menos disculparte. — le sonrió —No tendría derecho a hacerlo, o al menos en teoría. — suspiró.

Rin lo miró confundido.

— ¿Me puedes decir que carajos paso entre Haru y tú que esta como alma que lleva el diablo? —

Makoto lo miró antes de contemplar el cielo.

—En su primer año aquí le dijeron que las mejores oportunidades las tendría en Australia, y no aquí. — Se encogió de hombros —Yo hice lo necesario para que él tomara la decisión de irse de aquí. —

—Le rompiste el corazón… — murmuró Rin.


	4. Un doloroso recuerdo

"_A nada te acostumbres para que nada de haga falta…"_

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. No comprendía del todo lo que había ocurrido, y mucho menos lo que iba a ocurrir en las próximas horas. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era sentir. Estaba rebosando en una multiplicidad de sentimientos que lo perturbaban completamente. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera, nunca había experimentado aquel dolor, tan profundo y que se incrementaba con cada segundo que pasaba. Lo único que no dolía en aquel momento era el frío que le calaba los huesos. Sus manos estaban amoratadas por culpa de éste; sin embargo, en aquel momento el frío era lo único que no lo lastimaba, la única compañía que jamás podría herirlo más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Levantó la vista y contempló las estrellas. Aquella noche las estrellas y la luna estaban tan decididas a brillar que ni siquiera las calles de la ciudad pudieron contra aquel resplandor. Haru no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia al verlas, porque su primer pensamiento fue querer compartir aquel bello paisaje con Makoto, pero ahora su nombre dolía, pensar en él lo lastimaba. Y todo aquello era tan nuevo para él. Era un sentimiento desconocido hasta entonces. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido al pensar en Makoto, en su querido Makoto. Y la verdad era que en el fondo de su corazón, ahí justo donde está escondida el alma, él jamás podría dejar de amarlo. No importaba cuánto dolor le causara, no importaba cuantas decepciones le trajera. Él seguiría siendo todo en su universo, y es probablemente por eso es que duela tanto el pensar en él.

Había pasado ya tanto tiempo, pero aun estaba todo tan claro en su mente. Podía recordar y recorrer todos esos días como si hubiera sido ayer. Aun albergaba en sus recuerdos aquellos días buenos, antes de que todo acabara y se volviera oscuro, y era probablemente por eso que aun recordaba. Porque eso le traía demasiada felicidad y simplemente no podía desprenderse de eso. Habían pasado más de cuatro años y aún seguía soñando con eso, aún continuaba torturándose y repitiéndose una y otra vez el proceso en que aquellos lindos días habían acabado tan abruptamente una noche de invierno.

Todo empapado había logrado llegar a casa, aunque su mente aún divagaba por las calles de Tokio en busca de recuerdos. Tiró sus cosas en la entrada y recorrió la casa con la vana idea de que no estaría completamente desierta. Sin embargo, estaba vacía, igual que siempre, igual como había estado desde su vida desde pequeño y más que nunca ahora.

No fingió más tiempo ser una persona normal y se fue directo al baño. Dejo correr el agua en la bañera y se quitó la ropa que goteaba. El vapor envolvió toda la habitación y Haru se escondió en el agua, la única que lograba calmarlo. Se hundió sin importarle que estuviera un poco caliente y aguantó la respiración hasta que sus pulmones le amenazaron con explotar. Pero al cabo de tomar una nueva bocana de aire, volvió al agua. Buscaba refugio con desesperación, como si el aire le lastimara el rostro se escondía de éste en el agua. Pero ni siquiera el agua pudo evitar que los recuerdos lo golpeasen una vez más

_Era una noche helada en las calles de Tokio y ya no quedaba mucha gente por las calles. Había sido un día largo para él. Los resultados de los exámenes no eran lo suficientemente buenos como los que necesitaba para conservar la beca que tenía para estudiar. Pero al menos las prácticas estaban fantásticas. El número uno por lejos entre sus compañeros. Eso siempre lo ponía de buen humor, aunque no era por ganarle a sus compañeros, era simplemente porque el agua le ponía de buen humor, el solo saber que podía continuar en contacto con éste le hacía sonreír._

_Además no estaba solo, sabía que Makoto tendría palabras de ánimo para él en cuanto llegara a casa. Sabía que él lo haría sentir mejor con un cálido abrazo y le ayudaría para mejorar su rendimiento en la próxima ronda de exámenes, así que todo era perfecto. Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, a Makoto y sus sueños, el agua._

_Después de conversarlo un poco habían decidido dejar de vivir separados y Haru se había cambiado al departamento de Makoto. No le importaba lo que la gente pudiera decir, él solo quería estar con él. Quería que Makoto fuera lo primero que viera al despertar, y lo último al dormirse. Y estaba seguro que también era lo que Makoto deseaba porque le sonreía tanto todo el tiempo que le parecía que en algún momento se le acalambraría el rostro de tanto sonreír._

_Subió las escaleras del edificio de dos en dos con una media sonrisa en el rostro. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que ya extrañaba a Makoto siendo que lo había visto recién por la mañana. A veces se asustaba de lo mucho que lo quería, sentía que jugaba con fuego, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Makoto jamás lo iba a lastimar, era un juego de ganar o ganar. No había nada que perder, así que había apostado todo lo que tenía. Lo quería, y lo quería demasiado._

_La puerta de la entrada estaba abierta, como siempre. Cuando Makoto llegaba antes siempre le dejaba abierto para que no perdiera el tiempo buscando las llaves, pero en cuanto entro su sonrisa se esfumó. En la entrada habían dos juegos de zapatos, unos eran los de Makoto, los reconocía indudablemente, pero los otros le causaron extrañeza._

_Durante el último tiempo Makoto había estado juntándose mucho con un compañero. Haru suponía que era el nuevo amigo de éste, después de todo es parte de estar en la Universidad, conocer gente, hacer amigos. Él era el único que no estaba realmente interesado en esas cosas, pero no podía privar a los demás de hacerlo, y menos a Makoto, el ser humano más sociable que él ha conocido alguna vez en la vida después de Nagisa._

_Contempló los zapatos un momento y les dio un pequeño puntapié examinándolos._

—_Estoy en casa. — se quitó sus zapatos y entró, aunque nadie le contestó._

Volvió a salir del agua para respirar, había estado más tiempo del que su cuerpo era capaz de soportar y estaba agitado. Apoyó la espalda en la bañera y respiró profundamente. El vapor ya se había disipado casi por completo y el agua comenzaba a estar más fría que tibia. Abrió el agua caliente antes de volver a sumergirse. Aunque no duró mucho porque divisó una silueta fuera del agua que lo miraba no muy dichoso.

Haru salió del agua asustado. No se esperaba que alguien volviese a entrar de esa menara a su casa — ¿Qué haces aquí? —

Rin lo miraba sentado al borde de la bañera. Entrecerró los ojos, más no dijo nada.

—Vete. — dijo ofuscado Haru.

— ¿Makoto te engañó? — se cruzó de brazos sin moverse un centímetro.

Haru se escondió en el agua dejando del rostro de la nariz hacia arriba fuera de ésta.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. — Soltó un suspiro — ¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Por eso hiciste todo lo que hiciste allá en Australia? —

—Él me echó. — murmuró con la boca en el agua.

Rin rodó los ojos —Deja de comportarte como un crio. —

Haru se levantó un poco de la bañera y se acomodó en ésta —No debiste haber hecho lo que hiciste en el aeropuerto. —

—Creo que no tienes mucho derecho a estar enfadado con Makoto después de lo que paso entre nosotros. — trató de no sonar duro, pero aún así las palabras le dolieron a Haru.

—No es lo mismo. — negó con pena —Él ya había terminado conmigo. —

Rin se encogió de hombros —Pero yo no había terminado con Sousuke, y no pareció importarte mucho. —

Sus palabras lo helaron. Bajó la mirada al agua.

—No estoy buscando culparte de nada. Tú no me obligaste. — le recordó —Solo… — buscó la mirada de Haru —Solo quiero que entiendas… —

— ¿Qué entienda qué? — preguntó sin mirarlo.

—Siempre hay más de una versión de los hechos. —

Haru volvió a levantar la mirada —Yo no me fui porque él me engañó. — dijo con la voz quebrada —Me fui porque me echó. — volvió a bajar la mirada. Sus ojos le escocían.

— ¿Tachibana te echó? —

Él asintió —Cuando lo descubrí con su compañero me fui… pero cuando regrese más tarde él me pidió que me fuera. —

Rin suspiró — ¿Y no trataste de conversar con él, que te explicara las cosas? —

Haru solo negó y lo miró ofuscado, queriendo acabar la conversación —No, él no quiso. Así que ahora no quiero hablar con él, ¿entiendes ahora? —

—Solo un poco. — Confesó con amargura —Creo que te estás autodestruyendo por algo tan simple. —

—Es problema mío. — se encogió de hombros chapoteando con el agua.

—Es justo ahí donde te equivocas. — apuntó —Le afecta a más personas de las que crees. — agregó —Del aeropuerto me vine directo hasta acá en vez de ir a ver a Sousuke. —

—Nadie te obligó. — apartó la mirada.

—Arrastras a más personas de las que crees en tus problemas y después te desligas de todo lo que pudiste causarle a esas personas. — se levantó de la orilla de la tina —Es verdad que no me obligaste a nada, pero sacrifiqué cosas por ti, para que tu mejoraras y volvieras a sonreír, pero eres incapaz de ver lo que otras personas sienten. Estás demasiado ocupado en tu dolor y de mantenerlo contigo porque creo que ya no sabes vivir sin él. Creo que olvidaste lo que es ser feliz. —

— ¿Y qué esperabas? — lo increpó dolido de sus palabras —Si la última vez que le entregué mi confianza a alguien la destruyó y me arrebató la felicidad. —

—Tu vida no empezó y mucho menos acabara en Makoto. Cuando seas capaz de entender eso podrás seguir adelante, e incluso tal vez podrías volver a dirigirle la palabra para que te expliqué lo que hizo. — lo apuntó disgustado.

—No me interesa saberlo. —

—Si te importa, o ya lo habrías dejado pasar. Porque no eres de los que se aferra a las cosas y mucho menos a las personas. Naciste siendo libre y la verdad es que da pena en lo que te has convertido. — Se dirigió a la puerta —Deja de pensar tanto en ti y mira a tu alrededor. Mira como la gente que le importas sufre por verte así. —

Haru se levantó de la bañera —Solo veo a una persona con esa descripción. —

Rin se giró, pero cuando lo vio de pie y desnudo frente a él bajo la mirada.

—Solo eres tú al que le afecta que yo este así. —

—A Tachibana también le importas. — carraspeó.

—Él no cuenta, porque es quien me dejo así, destruido. — se fue acercando a Rin.

—No quería verte así, por eso accedí a ayudar a Makoto. Creí que verlo te haría bien, pero yo no sabía… ni siquiera me lo imaginaba, porque no creía capaz a Makoto de hacer algo así. — dijo nervioso sin alzar la vista —Debe haber una explicación Haru, tiene que haberla. —

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto? — Haru llegó a su lado y le levantó la cabeza con su mano. Se había puesto una toalla en la cintura.

Rin resopló aliviado —Todos tomamos decisiones en la vida, y debemos aprender a vivir con ellas. — le sonrió de lado —Yo intento vivir con las mías de la mejor forma posible. — junto su frente con la de Haru.

— ¿Qué decisión tomaste? — Haru frunció el ceño.

—Prométeme que hablaras con Tachibana. — le rogó.

Haru lo observó un tanto escéptico.

—Prométemelo. — insistió.

—Dime qué decisión tomaste. —

—Primero promételo. —

Haru asintió —Hablaré con Makoto… — suspiró —Pero dime… —

Rin no lo dejo terminar. Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios —Decidí enamorarme de ti cuando llegaste a Australia, aunque sabía que no me pertenecerías nunca. —

—_Estoy en casa. — se quitó sus zapatos y entró, aunque nadie le contestó — ¿Makoto? —_

_Lo busco en comedor y en la cocina, pero no estaba ahí. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y sus manos se estremecían. Su cuerpo intentaba decirle lo que sus ojos aún no veían. Intentaban decirle que se fuera de ahí, que no había nada que hacer, pero no podía irse sin comprobarlo. Necesitaba saberlo… aunque le significara vivir con el corazón roto._

_Abrió con cuidado la puerta de corredera y vio a Makoto en su cama, pero no estaba solo._

_Bajó la mirada instintivamente para evitarse más dolor. Ninguno de los dos lo había visto y mucho menos oído. Haru los miró un segundo más antes de irse. Aunque al salir del departamento dio un portazo en la puerta para que Makoto supiera que él había estado ahí._

_Se iba con su corazón roto y ya no sabía que iba hacer. Su mundo se comenzaba a caer a pedazos y nadie le había enseñado nunca a sobrevivir a algo así._


	5. Crucify my love

"_Te esperaré en silencio para que nadie note que me haces falta…"_

Enamorado… Rin enamorado… y de él…

Aun revoloteaban sus palabras a la mañana siguiente. Hacía frío, pero antes de las siete de la mañana ya estaba completamente despierto. Había tenido un mal sueño, de Rin, de Makoto y de él, había sido bastante oscuro y escalofriante, pero en cuanto despertó se dio cuenta que el sueño no era tan terrible como la realidad que lo asechaba.

Nunca había sentido aquella casa tan grande como en esos momentos. Hubiese deseado que sus papás hubieran estado en casa, pero eran unos trotamundos incansables y aunque les hubiera avisado de su visita era probable que igualmente no estuvieran en casa.

Se paseo un rato por la casa. No quería volver al agua, pero cada vuelta que daba llegaba de regreso a la tina. Miró desde la puerta el lugar y recordó a Rin ahí. Todo ahí estaba lleno de él, y antes de eso solo habían recuerdos de Makoto… ahora tenía doble razón para mortificarse. Resopló y cerró la puerta.

Tomó sus zapatillas deportivas y salió de la casa lo más abrigado que pudo. No había un alma en la playa. Estaba helado y aun era temprano para la mayoría de las personas. Eso le agrado y se zambulló en la música de su iPod.

Quería volver a Australia y olvidarse de todo esto, pero sabía que allá tampoco volvería a ser lo mismo. Rin acababa de destruir su único refugio para el dolor. Ahora allá también se sentiría mal, también comenzaría a huir, porque así era él, porque a eso se dedicaba, huía para no volver a sentir dolor. Porque confiar en alguien era entregarle las armas para destruirte, y él ya no quería volver a sentir que le disparaban en el corazón.

Se tiró en la arena húmeda para descansar. Estaba agitado y su pecho le ardía como el demonio por haber corrido más de lo que sus pulmones eran capaces de aguantar. Se recostó y miró las nubes pasar. Aun tenía la respiración desacompasada cuando una sombra cubrió parte de su rostro.

Haru se cubrió un poco el rostro de la luz del sol que apenas salía para encontrarse con su peor pesadilla. Gruñó en cuanto lo reconoció.

—Hola, Haru. — su voz grave hizo que las palabras de Rin volvieran con fuerza a su cabeza.

Se sentó de nuevo en la arena y se volvió a verlo.

—No puedo creer la suerte que tengo. — Dijo Haru al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco —Primero Makoto y ahora tú. — Confesó con el ceño fruncido — ¿También te mando Rin a hablar conmigo? —

Sousuke puso mala cara cuando nombro a Rin, lo cual Haru notó de inmediato y se sintió horrible por haberlo nombrado.

— ¿Llegaste con Rin? — arqueó una ceja al preguntarle.

Haru se quedo callado. No sabía si era una pregunta con trampa, así que no supo que decir

—Sousuke… —

Éste negó con su cabeza.

—Ahórratelo. — se cruzó de brazos

También parecía que estaba ejercitándose. Traía un uniforme de alguna Universidad y estaba bañado en sudor.

—No creí que fuera a verte… — bajo la mirada hasta la arena —No creí tener que ver a nadie… —

Sousuke se agachó y quedó en cuclillas — ¿A qué viniste? ¿A que vino Rin? —

Haru lo miró confundido.

— ¿No sabes a que vino Rin? — ladeó un poco la cabeza.

Sousuke resopló —Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría… — dijo desganado —No me hace más feliz que a ti tener que hablarte. — su tono pareció endurecerse de pronto.

—Vino a verte. —

Éste soltó una risotada —Puedo notarlo. — se volvió a levantar — ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Ayer? —

Haru asintió.

— ¿No ha ido a verte? —

Sousuke negó —Parece que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. —

Haru recordó las palabras de Rin de nuevo. Había gastado su tiempo en su casa, lo había vuelto a elegir por sobre Sousuke y era así como le pagaba, tratándolo como el carajo.

—No creí que fueras a volver por aquí. Pensé que tendrías la decencia de no regresar. — le dijo Sousuke con rabia. Le dio la espalda para irse, pero no pudo marcharse y volvió a girarse hacia Haru —Siempre supe el tipo de persona que eras, pero jamás creí que fueras capaz de involucrar a Rin en tus estupideces… — entrecerró los ojos —Te dije una vez que debías mantenerte alejado de él… —

—Yo no lo obligué a nada. — se defendió escuetamente. Pero la mirada de Sousuke lo hizo arrepentirse de inmediato.

—No debiste haberlo buscado si sabías lo que él y yo teníamos. — le recriminó con dolor. Negó de nuevo —Creíste que eras el único que sufría en el mundo… y además no te importó lastimar a otros con tal de sanar tus propias heridas. —

Haru intentó detenerlo, pero Sousuke no paró de hablar.

—Ni siquiera supiste agradecer lo que Makoto hizo por ti. —

— ¿Qué se supone que hizo por mi? — alzó la voz al escuchar el nombre de Tachibana.

Sousuke sonrió de lado.

—Ni siquiera lo sabes. — Suspiró —Siempre tú, ¿Verdad? —

— ¿Qué hizo por mí? ¿Engañarme? — se levantó de la arena y lo enfrentó. Aún así Sousuke era varios metros más alto que él y lo observaba con imponencia.

—No seré yo quien alivié tu dolor y confusión. Para mi es justo por lo que estas pasando. — se encogió de hombros —Solo vete y no te aparezcas más frente a mí. —

—Sousuke. — lo detuvo para que no se fuera.

—Ya tienes lo más preciado de toda mi jodida vida, ¿Qué más quieres? — lo encaró.

Haru lo miró acongojado —Lo siento, Sousuke. — su voz sonaba sincera, repleta de arrepentimiento.

Sousuke negó de nuevo —No puedo perdonarte. — Dijo —Y por lo único que no te he golpeado es porque a Makoto le importas y aunque no lo creas se volvió un gran amigo estos últimos años. — Agregó —Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no me acosté con él para aliviar mi pena. — comenzó a correr sin esperar que Haru se defendiera, porque ambos sabían perfectamente que no habían palabras que pudieran decirse después de aquella verdad tan terrible.

Haru volvió a tirarse en la arena. Rin le había prometido que nada de eso iba a pasar, pero se iban a divertir en casa, pero ya había tenido que ver a quienes menos quería. Al menos había sobrevivido al primer round con Sousuke, porque si de algo podía estar seguro era que aquella no sería la última vez que se verían. Sobre todo después que Rin y Sousuke se vieran. Era probable que Rin le vaya contar lo mismo que le había dicho anoche y ahí sí que se armaría la tercera guerra mundial. Cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas estar de vuelta en su cuarto en Australia, viéndolo la lluvia y pensando en cómo debía estar pasándosela Rin porque él había decidido quedarse en casa… todos sus sentidos le recordaban la mala decisión que había tomado.

Ya casi al medio día, el sol aun se escondía tras una densa capa de nubes grises que amenazaban con una nueva lluvia, pero al menos Rin había logrado llegar a su destino sin una gota de lluvia en su rostro.

Entró a la casa que consideraba casi su segundo hogar, aunque no sabía si aún podría seguir llamándola así. Aún así se sintió como en casa cuando cruzó la puerta. Recorrió el lugar en silencio, pero parecía no haber nadie. No emitió ningún sonido, caminaba completamente callado. No estaba seguro si sería capaz de darle la cara a Sousuke y quería retrasar el momento lo más que le fuera posible.

Se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico después de haber recorrido toda la casa. Su estomago era un desastre en esos momentos. Sentía retorcijones. Estaba nervioso y hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Ya ni siquiera para competir se sentía nervioso, y ahora que estaba esperando a la persona que más le conocía, con quien solía sentirse completamente seguro y feliz, sentía un manojo de nervios incontrolables, como cual colegiala enamorada por primera vez.

Sousuke tenía que volver en algún momento. Sin embargo, no lo hizo tan pronto como Rin lo había considerado. Llevaba varias horas ahí cuando su enorme silueta hizo acto de presencia frente a él. Para esos momentos su colon estaba destruido a causa de los nervios y en cuanto lo vio no fue capaz de emitir una sola palabra. Estaba pasmado, igual como cuando Haru había visto a Makoto en el aeropuerto.

Sousuke le sonrió, pero ya no era aquella sonrisa amistosa. Más bien era una sonrisa de lado, cargada de algún oscuro sentimiento que no logró descifrar.

—Me enteré que estabas aquí. — se limpió el sudor en su frente.

Rin continuó sin decir nada. Solo lo observaba, como quien mira la cosa más maravillosa en el mundo entero.

Sousuke arrugó el entrecejo y subió las escaleras. Le dio una última mirada a Rin y entró a su casa dejando la puerta abierta.

Rin agachó la cabeza y se maldijo. ¿Cuándo en su vida alguien lo había dejado sin palabras? Se levantó y lo siguió adentro.

—Sousuke. — lo llamó buscándolo por la casa, pero se había esfumado.

—En mi cuarto. — le habló después de un rato.

Rin abrió la puerta y se lo encontró sentado en su cama con el torso descubierto.

—Parece que si hables después de todo. — su voz sonaba amarga. Era el tono de voz que solo le había oído una vez y era cuando le hablaba a Haru. Para él siempre había tenido reservado un tono más dulce, pero había desaparecido y no tenía derecho a exigirlo. Solo entonces entendió todo aquello que había perdido.

—Supe que te ibas a Estados Unidos. — le dijo sin tapujos. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos.

Sousuke lo miró y asintió —En una semana. — Afirmó — ¿Por eso viniste? —

—No podía dejar que te fueras sin vernos. — agachó la mirada.

—Creí que estabas feliz en Australia. — lo confrontó y sonrió con ironía.

Rin lo miró displicente —No seas así… — le pidió —Tú no eres así. —

— ¿Esperabas un recibimiento más cálido? ¿Una sonrisa? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Una felicitación? — apoyó sus manos en sus muslos.

—Me siento terrible por lo que paso… —

—Deberías. — lo cortó.

—Intento decirte algo. — se quejó.

—Y yo intento ignorarte. — se levantó de la cama —Me topé con Haru en la playa por la mañana. — le confesó de pronto.

—Makoto quería verlo. — le explicó.

Sousuke asintió —No tienes que explicarme el hecho que no puedas separarte de él. — dijo dolido. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia Rin —Dime una cosa… — agregó pensativo — ¿Viniste a despedirte de mí o viniste a decirme que había elegido a Haru después de todo? —

Rin guardó silencio.

—Lo imagine. — le susurró cuando estuvo a una corta distancia —No fue solo una aventura de la que te arrepientes… — lo encaró —Lo eliges a él después de todo. —

—No es así. — intentó excusarse, pero Sousuke salió de la pieza y no lo escuchó —Vine a verte, de verdad. —

—Bueno, ya me viste, así que ahora lárgate. — alzó la voz molesto.

Rin se quedo helado con aquella reacción.

—Estás actuando igual que él… —

Sousuke se giró enfadado —No te atrevas a compararme con él, porque yo no he lastimado a nadie. —

—Pero tienes esa misma actitud… de no querer escuchar a nadie, como si fueras el único que estuviera sufriendo. —

—No me puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo. — sonreía sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba —Tú elegiste sufrir, porque te metiste en medio de Haru y Makoto… — le apuntó con el dedo —Tú buscaste ese dolor, lo decidiste… — le recordó —Yo no, yo solo estoy pagando el precio de tus decisiones. —

—Y por eso mismo estoy aquí. — le recordó.

Sousuke se encogió de hombros —Lo sé, pero no me interesan tus disculpas. —

—No quería que las cosas terminaran así. — reconoció.

—Yo tampoco. — Bajó por un momento la guardia, o al menos es lo que Rin sintió —Pero debiste haber pensado eso antes de haberte acostado con Nanase. —

—Lo siento Sousuke, de verdad lo siento. —

—Lo sé. — Respiró profundo —No es eso lo que duele. Lo que me lastima es que no estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste con él. —

Rin mantuvo la cabeza agachada, pero sintió que Sousuke se acercó a él.

— ¿En qué momento se te acabó el amor que me tenías? — le dijo bajito, casi juntando su frente con la de Rin.

La piel de Rin se erizó.

—No se ha acabado, sigue en mí. — su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y su estomago se retorció.

—Me da gusto oír eso. — junto sus frentes —Pero ahora debo compartirte con Nanase. — su voz de nuevo sonó triste.

Quiso alejarse, pero Rin lo sujetó por el pantalón y lo atrajo de vuelta hacia él.

—Solo un momento más. — rogó.

Podía sentir la calidez de Sousuke. Su corazón también latía desacompasado y se sintió en la gloria cuando éste lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. Dios, lo extrañaba tanto que casi había olvidado aquella exquisita sensación. Su olor, la sensación que lo embriagaba cada vez que lo sentía recorrer su cuerpo. Se sentía amado nuevamente, después de mucho tiempo de un amor no correspondido.


	6. Despedidas

"Cuando te enamoras de alguien, nunca llegas a sacarlo del todo de tu corazón"

La lluvia comenzó a caer una vez más sobre la ciudad, como queriendo limpiar todo aquello que estaba de más, el enojo, la tristeza, las desilusiones. La lluvia intentaba entregar esperanza y la promesa de un nuevo comienzo.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? De entre todas las personas, ¿por qué tuviste que ser tú quien me lastima? — preguntó Sousuke con cierta ira aún en su voz.

—Perdóname. — repetía Rin con sus ojos cerrados.

Sousuke sostenía el rostro de Rin entre sus dos manos y lo miraba con su frente pegada a la de Rin.

—No quería lastimarte… — insistió Rin —Yo no quiero que esto acabe mal. — abrazó a Sousuke por la cintura para que este no huyera —Podemos seguir siendo amigos. —

—No. — Meneó la cabeza Sousuke —Las personas como tú y yo no pueden ser amigos. — suspiró —No puedes ser amigo de la persona con la que se suponía fueras a pasar tu vida. —

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces? —

Sousuke le sonrió. Pero esta vez era aquella sonrisa que solo le mostraba a él, era aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad. Rin solo pudo sonreírle de vuelta antes que Sousuke lo besara.

Lo apegó a la pared antes de soltarle el rostro y seguir besándolo. Con tanto anhelo, con tanta dicha de poder tenerlo así una última vez. Hizo un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta el cuello de Rin, recorriendo la mandíbula y bajando hasta la clavícula de éste.

Rin soltó un gemido de placer y rodeo a Sousuke por el cuello.

—Sousuke… — le susurró al oído erizando la piel de éste.

—Espere tanto tiempo que esto volviera a suceder. — le dio un último beso en la clavícula antes de regresar a sus labios —Pero… —

Rin enredó una de sus manos en el cabello desordenado de Sousuke y lo volvió atraer a él.

—No pienses. No lo hagas, por favor. — volvió a besarlo.

Sousuke le sonrió y se apartó con delicadeza —Lo siento. — le echó un último vistazo antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Rin se quedó pegado a la pared con su corazón entre sus manos. Prácticamente dispuesto a entregárselo nuevamente a Sousuke, pero estaba lastimado. Él lo había lastimado y no era hasta ese momento que se sentía total y completamente consciente que él era el responsable de que Sousuke estuviera como estaba.

Se llevó las manos a su cabello y lo tiró con frustración, ¿cómo había podido hacerle algo así? Sousuke no había hecho más que apoyarlo y quererlo desde que se conocieron siendo solo unos críos, y siempre lo abandonó y prefirió otras cosas antes que a él. Primero había elegido un colegio diferente, después eligió Australia e incluso cuando volvió, prefirió regresar cerca de Haru en vez de regresar junto a él. Había sido un canalla. Siempre lo había sido y Sousuke lo había perdona una y otra vez sin ningún pero. Sin embargo, esta vez había cruzado la línea. Ya no merecía su perdón, y él lo sabía. Probablemente era momento de dejarlo en paz.

Miró por el pasillo esperando que Sousuke volviera aparecer, pero no lo hizo. La salida estaba en la otra dirección y le pareció que era el mejor camino en aquel momento. Se acercó a una mesita que había cerca de la entrada. Había papel y lápiz tal y como el recordaba y escribió unas cuantas líneas antes de irse. Volvió a mirar por el pasillo, esperanzado que Sousuke apareciera para verlo una última vez, pero aquella era la despedida y no pudo sentirse peor sabiendo que las últimas palabras de Sousuke hacia él habían sido un "lo siento", cuando el único que debía pronunciar esas palabras era él. Pero entendió que la vida era demasiada corta para decir todos aquellos lo siento que Sousuke se merecía de él. Si lo dejaba ahora, todavía iba a tener una chance de que éste fuera feliz, y con mucho dolor optó por esa opción.

Sousuke solo apareció por el pasillo en cuanto sintió la puerta de la entrada cerrarse. Caminó por el pasillo con una enorme lentitud, como deseando poder deshacer los pasos que había dado para alejarse de Rin. Se apoyó en la pared, justo donde había esto él e intentó sentir su calidez, pero Rin se la había llevado con él. Como se había llevado todo en su vida.

Haru aun continuaba en la arenas. Justo donde Sousuke lo había dejado después de increparlo. No había sido capaz de moverse, o tal vez no había querido hacerlo. Estaba recostado mirando el cielo, viendo como las nueves pasaban. Perdiendo el tiempo, buscando alguna excusa para no tener que regresar a la soledad de su hogar. Sabía que debía pasar cerca de la casa de Makoto para regresar a su casa y la verdad es que no quería topárselo aún. Le había prometido a Rin hablar con Makoto, pero su cuerpo se negaba a reaccionar ante cualquier idea de acercamiento a él.

Dos sombras le cubrieron el rostro. Eran pequeñas sombras. Haru enfocó la mirada para verlos. Ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ser sorprendido de esa manera, pero esta vez solo pudo sonreír en cuanto reconoció a las siluetas.

— ¡Haru! — gritó emocionada la hermana pequeña de Makoto y se le echó encima en cuanto éste se enderezó.

—Hola. — le correspondió el abrazo mientras miraba al hermano de Makoto que parecía un poco más reacio a acercarse — ¿Cómo están? — le susurró a la niña.

—Excelente. — se soltó de Haru y volvió a sonreírle —Makoto nos dijo que estabas en la ciudad pero no estaba seguro si podríamos verte. — soltó emocionada —Al fin podemos verlos a los dos al mismo tiempo. —

—Hace mucho tiempo que no venías. — comentó el hermano de Makoto quien ya tenía una voz más adulta y hasta su porte era diferente.

—Es difícil estudiar lejos de casa. — le explicó Haru evitando un poco la mirada del niño. Tenía los mismos ojos cálidos que Makoto.

La niña tomó de la mano a Haru y lo hizo ponerse de pie — ¿Irás a vernos a la casa? — preguntó sin soltarlo cuando este se levanto.

Haru hizo una pequeña mueca —No estoy seguro de poder ir. —

—Por favor. — dijo ella tironeándolo —No puedes irte de nuevo sin pasar a visitarnos. —

Su hermano también asintió —Mis papás están felices de que Makoto haya venido y lo estarán mucho más cuando te vean a ti. —

—No nos hagas rogarte. — dijo ella.

Haru paso su peso a uno de sus pies y miró por sobre los niños meditando en que decirles.

—Podrías venir a cenar. — Insistió la niña —Ven hoy en la noche. —

Su hermano se aclaro la garganta —Hoy ya tenemos visitas. — le recordó incomodo.

—Cierto. — se tapo la boca —Pero él también fue compañero de Haru. — recordó de inmediato.

Haru sintió un mal presentimiento en cuando dijeron aquellas palabras, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, más no hizo falta para enterarse.

— ¿No hay problema en cenar con Kisumi? — preguntó la hermana de Makoto.

Haru soltó un suspiro y le desordenó el cabello.

—Mejor será para la próxima. — le sonrió de lado antes de empezar a caminar por la arena.

Los hermanos de Makoto lo siguieron de cerca.

Él lo miró de reojo sin detenerse — ¿No tienen cosas que hacer? —

Ambos levantaron unas bolsas —Ya íbamos de regreso. — le explicó el niño.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su casa con los hermanos de Makoto muy de cerca. La niña iba subiendo junto a él y Haru le había quitado las bolsas para que no cargara con el peso. Ésta le sonrió encantada por su amabilidad y lo tomó del brazo para seguir subiendo.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la casa de Makoto le iba a regresar la bolsa a la niña, pero esta se soltó y se fue directo a la casa sin esperarlo. Miró de reojo al niño, pero se encogió de hombros e hizo lo mismo que ella. Haru resopló y los siguió de mala gana. Esperaba que Makoto no estuviera ahí.

Los niños gritaron que estaban de regreso y la mamá apareció de inmediato en la puerta.

—Haru. — dijo sorprendida al verlo en la puerta —Que alegría verte. — lo abrazó sin pensarlo.

—Lo mismo digo. — dijo más cortesía que por alguna otra razón.

—Pasa, Makoto está adentro. — lo empujó y cerró la puerta tras él. Le quitó la bolsa y lo dejo solo ahí en la entrada.

Ese lugaría. Estaba desecho.

—No eres de esas personas que se apegan a otros. Siempre te había costado poro trabajo dejar atrás a todas las personas. —

Haru le dio otro empujón —Pero no a ti, idiota. — Estaba tan fuera de sí —Yo te amaba. —

Makoto le atajó las manos en su nuevo intento por golpearlo —Se que me equivoqué, por eso necesitaba contarte la verdad. —

—Te amaba. — Repitió sin escuchar las últimas palabras de Makoto —Te amaba tanto… — su mirada se perdió en la nada —Y te importó un carajo. — su voz se fue suavizando.

—Lo hice creyendo que era lo mejor para ti. — apretó con fuerza las manos de Haru.

Haru lo miró —Suéltame, por favor. — pidió ya sin fuerzas.

—Haru, perdóname. — rogó sin soltarlo —Yo no quise… —

—Yo te amaba. — le volvió a decir al momento que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

—Yo también te amo. — asintió Makoto, pero Haru meneó la cabeza.

—En tiempo pasado Makoto. Ya no se que siento por ti. — tiró con fuerza y se soltó de Makoto —Lo peor de todo es que no quería venir a Japón porque sabía que había una posibilidad de que te perdonaría y querría quedar aquí contigo. — soltó una sonrisa irónica —Porque aprendí allá que a veces uno no controla al corazón y de cierta forma pude llegar a entender lo que hiciste. — lo miró una vez más —Pero… — soltó un gruñido —No fue ese el motivo después de todo. —

—No te vayas así Haru. — intentó detenerlo.

—No. — levantó una mano para que no se acercara más —No era una decisión que debías tomar tú solo. Era mi vida la que estaba en juego, no la tuya. — le reprochó —Y yo lo iba hablar contigo. Iba a conversar contigo sobre esta carta. Te lo iba a contar todo y sabía que me dirías que me fuera y yo te iba a decir que tú eras más importante que una mejor oportunidad en Australia, porque mientras tuviera un lugar para nadar cerca de ti todo era perfecto y tuviste que arruinarlo todo. — resopló —Maltita seas Makoto. — refunfuñó antes de salir —Y no vayas a mi casa, porque ya no eres bienvenido ahí. —

—Lo siento. — la mirada de Makoto era sombría. Estaba desecho.

Haru asintió —Yo también lo siento. —


	7. No me mires así, si después te vas

"_No me mires de esa forma, como si yo fuese tu persona favorita en el mundo, tu mejor casualidad, tu buena suerte. No me mires así, si después te vas."_

Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Aun esta hecho una furia por todo lo que acaba de suceder. El enojo era la única forma de calmar el terrible dolor que lo aquejaba. Le costaba trabajo respirar. Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento. Y aún así le parecía increíble que siguiera latiendo, porque estaba completamente roto.

—Vaya genio que te gastas, Haru. — escuchó por el pasillo.

Éste se dio vuelta asustado. Reconocía la voz, pero no esperaba a nadie ahí.

— ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — le increpó buscándolo. Estaba sentado junto a la mesa del comedor. Se notaba que esta alicaído. Pese a su tono de voz tan irónico, su mirada estaba destruida igual que la de él.

Rin se encogió de hombros —No deseaba ir a casa. —

— ¿Te esperaba un sermón de Gou? — arqueó una ceja. Rin solo asintió.

—Puedo irme si quieres… — hizo un ademán de levantarse.

Haru negó —Después de todo seguimos siendo amigos. — le dio un último vistazo antes de ir a su cuarto.

— ¿Qué te paso a ti que te desquitaste con tu puerta? — Alzó la voz para que lo escuchara, pero Haru no le contesto — ¿Hablaste con Makoto? — insistió.

Solo recibió un gruñido de regreso. Rin se rio.

Solo cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la dirección en la que estaba Haru se alarmó y lo busco.

— ¿Qué haces? — lo miró sorprendido desde la puerta.

Haru tiró su maleta sobre su cama — ¿Qué crees que hago? Me regreso a casa. —

—Haru… — intentó dar un paso adentro, pero Haru lo fulminó con la mirada —Estamos en casa… —

—Ya no es mi hogar. — dijo aún herido —Lo dejo de ser hace mucho tiempo. —

—No hagas esto, Haru. Te vas arrepentir. — le rogó.

Haru le dio una mirada —Ya hice lo que me pediste, cumplí mi promesa y hable con Makoto, ¿qué más quieres? —

—Que arreglen las cosas. —

—Eso no va suceder. — negó volviendo a su maleta.

Sus ojos brillaban de nuevo, pero no iba a dejar que Rin lo viera llorar ni una sola vez más por Makoto, no era justo. Él ya tenía sus propios problemas como para que tuviera que venir a preocuparse por él. Tiraba con rabia toda su ropa en el bolso. Entre más dolor sentía, con más brutalidad lanzaba todo adentro.

—Con un poco de esfuerzo se que pueden arreglarlo. Makoto me contó lo que había sucedido. —

Haru se giró enfadado — ¿Cuándo te lo contó? —

Rin se encogió de hombros para que Haru bajara la guardia —En el aeropuerto. Tú no lo quisiste escuchar, pero yo si quería saber que era lo que te había vuelto así. —

Haru resopló y se sentó en la cama para escucharlo.

—Se que te duele saber lo que hizo. Que viviste en una mentira todos estos años. — reconoció —Pero lo hizo porque te quería. —

—No tenía derecho a tomar esa decisión, sin mí. Era mi vida de lo que estábamos hablando. —

Rin asintió.

—Lo sé y se lo dije. — Aseguró —Pero todos cometemos errores, Haru. — Buscó la mirada de éste —Incluso nosotros. —

—No sé si pueda perdonarlo, Rin. — admitió.

Se levantó para seguir guardando las cosas.

—Inténtalo. — le aconsejó —Tú tienes la posibilidad de volver con Makoto… —

— ¿Así de mal te fue a ti con Sousuke? — preguntó de espaldas.

Rin carraspeó antes de contestar —No era el final que esperaba. —

—Regresemos a casa entonces. — se giró a verlo mientras cerraba el bolso.

—Aun tenemos toda la semana para disfrutar. —

— ¿Disfrutar qué? — pregunto compungido.

Rin se rio —No he venido a casa en cuatro años, Haru. — le recordó —Gou me extrañaba. —

Haru bajo el bolso al suelo y asintió. Él aun tenía gente que le importaba en ese lugar así que no podía arrastrarlo en sus caprichos.

—Es cierto, lo siento. — suspiró. Se sorprendió al verse más relajado después de hablar con Rin.

— ¿Estás seguro que te quieres? Puedes pasar el resto de la semana con Gou y conmigo. — le sonrió de lado.

Mas su invitación no convenció a Haru. Solo quería irse de ahí y entre más pronto estuviera en Australia, más pronto podría convencerse que aquello no era más que un mal sueño.

—Estaré bien. — negó.

—Al menos vete mañana. — Pidió —Ven a casa esta noche. Podemos ahogarnos en nuestra miseria juntos. —

Haru se rió.

—Está bien. — Suspiró —Pero solo lo hago para que Gou no tenga que aguantarte toda la noche mientras sufres. —

Rin le dio un empujón cuando paso a su lado.

—Deberías hacerlo por mí, después de todo me debes tanto. —

Éste le dio una mirada triste. Se sintió culpable por la situación de Rin. Por su culpa Sousuke no quería saber nada de él. Pero en cuanto Rin notó su mirada le dio otro empujón.

—Lo siento. — dijo Haru.

—No, no. — Negó Rin —Estoy harto de escuchar disculpas. Es todo por hoy. — le advirtió.

Rin abrió la puerta para largarse de esa solitaria casa, pero cuando lo hizo Ran estaba afuera esperando sentada en la escalinata. Cuando sintió la puerta se giró con sus brillantes ojos, pero cuando vio a Rin su felicidad desapareció.

—Haru… — lo llamó Rin.

Haru venía unos pasos más atrás y no la había visto aún.

—Tienes visitas. — se dio vuelta para avisarle.

— ¿Quién…? — Se calló en cuanto la vio —Ran. — le sonrió de lado.

Ella se levantó un poco nerviosa. No dejaba de mirar a Rin.

Éste se sintió observado y bajo unos cuantos escalones —Me adelantare. — le hizo un ademán con la mano —Te espero en casa. —

Haru asintió antes de volverse a la hermana de Makoto.

— ¿Qué sucede? — bajo unos cuantos escalones y se sentó donde estaba ella. Ran le imitó y se sentó junto a él.

—Quería saber cómo estabas. — Dijo con voz tímida —Todos escuchamos la pelea que tuviste con Makoto. —

Haru bajo la mirada avergonzado —Lo siento, Ran. No debiste escuchar eso. —

Ella asintió —Solo quería que supieras que aunque las cosas con Makoto no estén bien, aún eres bienvenido en casa. —

Él la miro confundido.

—Ren y yo te seguimos queriendo mucho. — se apegó a él y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Haru —Además… — dijo jugando con el bordillo de su vestido —Aunque Makoto y tú ya no estén juntos… — pronunció de forma diferente aquel "juntos", lo cual le hizo gracia a Haru —Aún pueden seguir siendo amigos. Tú eres el mejor amigo de Makoto. — Le recordó —Y los amigos no tienen que estar separados. —

—Ran… —

Ella se levantó antes de que Haru siguiera hablando.

—Sé que soy pequeña y no entiendo algunas cosas. — agachó la cabeza disculpándose —Pero es que Makoto es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho. — dijo con la mirada aun en el suelo —Y si hay algo que lo haría volver a sonreír es tenerte junto a él. —

Haru le tomó la mano a la niña —Lo voy a pensar, Ran. — le prometió.

Ella sonrió y lo miró —Es todo lo que necesitaba oír. — Lo abrazó con fuerza —Gracias, Haru. — le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó a toda prisa en dirección hacia su casa.

— ¡Ey Ran! — la llamó antes de perderse por completo.

Ella se giró y aguardó. Haru corrió hasta ella.

—Nunca tuvimos esta conversación. — le pidió.

—Tampoco le diré que te vi con otro chico. — le sonrió feliz.

Haru meneó la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa —Adiós, Ran. —

—Hasta pronto, Haru. — dijo llena de convicción, segura que lo volvería a ver prontamente.

Mientras caminaba a casa de Rin, sin ninguna prisa aparente, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de los hermanos de Makoto y de la visita que tendrían aquella noche en la casa. Su estomago se avinagró de solo recordar el rostro de Kisumi, y de lo cerca que iba a estar éste de Makoto durante horas.

Ran era una niña pequeña, y no entendía realmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Además, en ningún caso sus palabras reflejaban lo que Makoto sentía y quería después de aquella discusión.

Se sentía un poco confundido. Tenía tanta rabia, tanto dolor que mantuvo durante años y le costaba trabajo dejarlo de lado y pensar con claridad en la situación que se encontraba actualmente.

Solo soltó un sonoro suspiro cuando estuvo cerca de la casa de Rin. Estaban las luces encendidas. Se notaba que había gente en el hogar, a diferencia de su casa que siempre estaba a oscuras y vacía.

—Haru… — oyó tras él casi en un susurró.

Se dio vuelta y vio a Gou llena de felicidad. Habían pasado muchos años sin verla a ella también.

—Gou… — lucía tan diferente a como la recordaba. Su cabello esta corto y ya no lucía como una niña. Ya era toda una mujer.

—Después de casi cinco años es increíble que solo puedas decir eso. — dejo en el suelo las cosas que traía con ella y lo abrazó con la cintura apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de éste —Increíble… tus pectorales… — dijo maravillada.

Haru solo se rió y correspondió su abrazo.

—Búscate un novio, Gou. — la voz de Rin se oyó desde la casa.

Gou soltó a Haru y miró con odio a su hermano — ¿Quién te dice que no lo tengo ya? — Y se apegó al brazo de Haru —Bíceps… — le apretó el brazo antes de dejarlo en paz.

—No eres el tipo de Haru. —

— ¿A caso tú sí? — refunfuñó sin pensar. Ambos agacharon la cabeza apenados —Lo siento, chicos. — dijo arrepentida —No quise… —

—No te preocupes. — la detuvo Haru.

—Ya entren a casa. — los llamó Rin perdiéndose en el interior.

—Voy a preparar algo delicioso para cenar. — dijo ella mientras caminaban hasta la casa.

—Espero que incluya caballa. —

Ella solo se rió por la seriedad en que Haru le había pedido caballa.

— ¿Cuándo piensan regresar de forma definitiva? — preguntó Gou cuando terminaba de cenar.

Rin la miró de manera extraña. Ella no supo descifrar sus ojos. Pero no lucían felices.

—Porque piensan regresar, ¿verdad? — se dirigió a Haru esta vez.

Haru se llevó un poco más de comida a la boca y se encogió de hombros.

—No hemos hecho planes juntos. — le dijo Rin llamando su atención —Le han pedido a Haru quedarse allá. —

Gou miró con temor a su hermano.

— ¿A ti también te lo pidieron? —

Rin negó —Solo se lo piden a uno por generación. — se encogió de hombros —Aunque me lo hubiesen pedido habría dicho que no. —

Suspiró aliviada.

— ¿Y qué has respondido Haru? —

Él levanto la vista de su caballa. Tenía la misma mirada perdida de hace años, de cuando aún no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

—No lo he decidido aún. — dijo con cierta indiferencia —Tal vez acepte para no tener que volver a Japón. —

— ¿Por qué no quieres regresar a Japón? —

—Gou, déjalo. — Intervino Rin —No es asunto tuyo. —

Gou frunció el ceño hacia su hermano.

—Ya no es tan agradable venir aquí. — le explicó con amabilidad.

—No tienes que responderle, Haru. — insistió Rin queriendo dar fin a esa conversación.

Gou seguía inquieta con las respuestas de Haru.

— ¿Por qué, Haru? Makoto está aquí, esperándote. — dijo Gou.

Haru lo miró y se levantó de la mesa.

—Precisamente por eso es que no deseo volver. — su mirada no denostaba enojo, solo pena —Permiso. — camino por el pasillo y salió al jardín para tomar algo de aire helado.

—Debiste dejarlo en paz cuando te lo dije. — dijo molesto Rin levantándose de la mesa.

— ¿Qué sucede entre Makoto y él? ¿Están enojados? — insistió ella.

—No es asunto tuyo, Gou. — la detuvo —Y deja de preguntarle por él, no seas grosera. —

Siguió los pasos de Haru hasta el jardín, pero nada en la vida lo habría preparado para lo que se iba a encontrar ahí afuera.

Con el sonido de la puerta de corredera, ambas miradas se posaron en Rin. Éste los miró sorprendido, pero no fue capaz de decir nada.

Sousuke tenía agarrado a Haru por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo tenía prácticamente en puntillas. Se notaba que habían estado gritándose porque a los dos les faltaba un poco el aliento, pero en cuanto vieron a Rin, Sousuke soltó a Haru y lo empujó a un lado.

—Sabía que todo esto era mentira. — se sacó un papel de su chaqueta y se lo tiró a los pies a Rin, quien seguía sin decir nada —Después de todo si lo elegiste a él. —

Rin negó lentamente —No es así. — dijo con pesar.

Sousuke se puso a su altura y lo miró de cerca —Yo también tuve la oportunidad, igual que tú. — le contó con ahogo —Pero yo pensé en ti. —

—Es mi amigo, Sousuke. — trato de explicarle su presencia —Aun sigue siendo mi amigo. —

—Uno no se acuesta con los amigos. — Le gritó enfadado —Él ya no es tu amigo. — apuntó a Haru que estaba tras él —Fui un imbécil por venir a verte, por tener la estúpida idea de que lo que habías escrito en ese papel era sincero. —

Se apartó de Rin y le dio una mirada a cada uno nuevamente.

—Espero que se la pasen bien en Australia. — agregó con desprecio.

—Sousuke. — lo siguió unos pasos Rin.

Éste lo detuvo con la mano —Ni siquiera se te ocurra seguirme, o te juro que no respondo de mis actos. — su mirada estaba tan llena de odio que Rin se detuvo y no lo siguió. Lo dejo irse hecho una furia hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Lo siento. — se disculpo Haru porque por su culpa estaba todo condenadamente mal.

Rin le echó una mirada y asintió —Fue culpa de los dos. — le sonrió y volvió a su casa.

Haru no se atrevió a volver a entrar. Rin estaba destrozado una vez más y por su culpa. Sabía que no era un buen momento para estar a su lado, porque después de todo aquella era la razón por la que estaba todo jodidamente mal, porque ellos se empecinaban en estar juntos. Ya nadie volvería a comprender su amistad, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

Miró el papel que Sousuke le había lanzado a Rin en la cara y lo recogió. Pudo reconocer la letra errática de Rin y decía:

_Si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que nos veríamos te hubiera abrazado más fuerte._

_Si pudiera tener una segunda oportunidad de conocerte por primera vez, te hubiese elegido siempre a ti por sobre todo. Porque siempre fuiste lo más importante en mi vida y fui un idiota al no darme cuenta. Supongo que siempre sentí que eras más de lo que yo merecía y que algún día el destino se daría cuenta del grave error de juntarnos. Pero el único que cometió un error fui yo, el día que te deje ir para siempre._

Que idiota había sido. Un verdadero imbécil todo este tiempo. Salió de la casa de Rin sin voltearse ni una sola vez. Sin despedidas, solo se iba. Se guardó la nota en el bolsillo y a ratos parecía que trotaba para poder llegar antes a su destino. Quería ver esos ojos una vez más. Su sonrisa. Había sido un idiota por haber dejado que pasara tanto tiempo. Rin tenía razón con sus palabras. El tiempo era tan corto y él aún tenía la posibilidad de volver a estrechar a Makoto entre sus brazos. Él aún tenía esperanza y no podía dejar que el enojo y el rencor estuvieran por sobre sus sentimientos más puros.

Subió las escalinatas hacia la casa de Makoto. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y en su cabeza solo estaba el recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes de Makoto que eran capaces de transmitirle vida. Que le recordaban que había que ser feliz.

Cuando diviso la casa vio que había alguien en la entrada. Por acto reflejo retrocedió unos pasos, como si su instinto de supervivencia le dijera que debía salir de ahí antes que lo notaran. La puerta de la casa se abrió y Makoto apareció con aquella sonrisa que tenía que ser para él, y con aquella calidez en su mirada que debía ser solamente para él, pero no. Aquella felicidad le pertenecía a otra persona, ahora eran exclusivamente para Sousuke.

Haru se dio la vuelta y se fue a casa. Ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a eso.


	8. Hope

"Las estrellas brillan en el cielo como si aun hubiese esperanza"

Flotaba. Podía sentir como ya nada le importaba. Solo flotaba en la nada, en el agua, en el único lugar que le podía transmitir vida. Sin embargo, ya no había nada. Ya no podía sentirlo. Era como si su espíritu lo hubiera terminado por abandonar, y en su interior no quedara nada más que vacio.

Abrió los ojos y contempló el techo de su casa. El vapor estaba por todo el baño y le humedecía la piel al contacto. No sabía realmente cuando tiempo llevaba ahí. No sabía qué hora era. Podían haber pasado cinco minutos, o tal vez ya comenzaba a amanecer. La verdad era que no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba.

En su cabeza solo estaba el recuerdo de Sousuke parado frente a la puerta de la casa de Makoto. Podía verlos haciendo una vida juntos, felices y eso simplemente lo quebraba. Era lo mismo que sentía con Kisumi desde pequeño. Eran celos, el sentimiento más puro e intratable que podía existir. Como lo odiaba, como detestaba sentirlo.

Dio una palmoteada al agua y esta se agitó saltando fuera de la bañera. Tenía que ser sensato, o al menos era lo que intentaba. Cuando llegó acá esperaba no ver a Makoto. Deseaba no tener que verlo nunca más en su vida. Jamás tampoco le deseo nada malo, simplemente lo quería fuera de su vida y ahora que todo parecía ser así le dolía tanto. Makoto había seguido con su vida y él estaba ahí nuevamente pensando en él, igual que hace años cuando se había ido. Quebrado igual que siempre. Cualquier mejora que podría haber hecho en ese tiempo se había ido. Todo el trabajo de Rin por hacerlo reír nuevamente se había desvanecido. Estaba totalmente acabado y ya no tenía fuerzas ni deseos por cambiar su realidad.

Sousuke había ido a increpar a Rin por su carta, pero luego se fue a los brazos de Makoto. Sintió un poco de pena por Rin, porque si supiera lo que estaba sucediendo podría evitarse aquel dolor que debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. La culpa ya no sería tan grande, porque al menos tendría la convicción de que Sousuke estaba rehaciendo su vida… con Makoto, con su Makoto.

Se hundió y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Necesitaba sentir aquella tranquilidad, pero ya no estaba. Ya no sentía nada al contacto con el agua. Salió a respirar y se sentó en la bañera. Observó el agua tan quieta, moldeándose ante cualquier superficie que se le cruzara en el camino. Quitó el tapón y vio el agua fluir hasta que la última gota se fue por el drenaje.

Al salir del baño vio la hora. Estaba amaneciendo. Había estado toda la noche en el agua, despierto y ni siquiera era capaz de sentir el cansancio en su cuerpo, solo podía sentir un dolor constante en su pecho que lo oprimía y le dificultaba respirar a ratos. Se vistió y buscó el bolso que había armado la tarde anterior. Estaba todo listo, solo tenía que tener la fortaleza para hacer lo que debía. Apretó con fuerza la correa. Ya no iba a volver y ya no estaba tan seguro si eso era realmente lo correcto, lo que él quería.

Salió de su casa por el costado, y tomó un camino diferente para eludir la casa de Makoto y más recuerdos de él. Había estado a punto de correr a sus brazos, había estado a punto de caer de nuevo ante él y el destino simplemente no se lo permitió. O al menos eso era lo que intentaba creer.

Tomó el bus que lo llevaría al aeropuerto sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. Nadie estaba ahí de todas formas. Ya nadie lo perseguía y ya nadie lo esperaba adelante. Estaba solo. Ya no tenía nada.

Consiguió pasajes pasado el medio día. Sería una larga espera antes de poder ir a casa. Su teléfono vibro en su mochila.

— ¿Vuelves a casa? — decía un mensaje de Rin.

Haru apretó el teléfono con su mano —Sí, nos vemos en allá. — tecleó.

Rin lucía tan destruido ayer. Completamente devastado y aún así se daba el tiempo para pensar en él. Incluso tal vez estaba afuera de su casa y por eso se había comunicado con él.

— ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? — respondió Rin enseguida.

—Pronto. — mintió Haru. Aún no eran ni las diez de la mañana — ¿Quieres regresar hoy? —

—No. Me quedo con Gou hasta que termine la semana. — Contestó —Nos vemos allá. — tecleó al final.

Haru pudo imaginar su rostro con solo leer sus palabras tan faltas de vida. Guardó su teléfono y se acomodó cerca de la puerta de embarque para ver si logro descansar un poco.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que sintió un roce frío en su mejilla. Se sobresaltó cuando recordó donde estaba y abrió de golpe los ojos. Estaba un poco aturdido por el poco descanso que había logrado tener, pero se recompuso de inmediato cuando reconoció a Makoto frente a él.

—Lo siento. — dijo Makoto en un susurro por haberlo despertado.

Haru entrecerró los ojos y solo lo miró tratando de recordar todo lo que sucedía. Estaba un poco desorientado por el sueño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sup… — pensó en Rin antes de terminar su pregunta. No pudo evitar volver a maldecirlo.

—Rin me aviso que te ibas. — le sonrió y se sentó en el asiento continuo.

Haru asintió —Lo supuse. — dijo mirando al frente — ¿Qué haces aquí? — llevó una de sus manos a la frente y luego a su cabello.

—No ibas a irte sin despedirte, ¿Cierto? — la voz de Makoto era igual de cálida que siempre. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Ni la pelea, y mucho menos Sousuke.

—Creí que la última vez que hablamos había quedado todo claro. — agachó un poco la cabeza.

Makoto asintió levemente —Dijiste que no era bienvenido en tu casa. — le recordó —Pero no estamos en tu casa. —

Haru lo miró. Lucía terrible. Hubiera querido decirle tantas cosas. Pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, y tampoco tenía el derecho. Tomó su mochila y se levantó del asiento.

—Ve a casa, Makoto. — le pidió con gentileza.

Makoto le tomó la muñeca y se levantó tras él.

—No te vayas así, Haru. Si te vas así jamás regresaras. —

Haru no intentó soltarse. Era agradable sentir la calidez de Makoto; Sin embargo su corazón le dolía al recordar que anoche estaba dispuesto a bajar todas sus defensas contra él.

—Esa es la idea de irme ahora. —

Makoto lo giró y lo puso frente a él. Era más alto y más fuerte que Haru, pero no tuvo que ser violento para retenerlo frente a él. Tocó la mejilla se Haru y éste cerró el ojo al sentir dolor en el área.

— ¿Qué te paso? — su mejilla estaba colorada y comenzaba a ponerse morada.

Haru se llevó la mano que tenía libre a la mejilla y sintió como su cara palpitaba del dolor.

—Me caí. — mintió. Sousuke lo había golpeado la noche anterior, pero nadie lo sabía porque nadie lo había visto después de esa discusión.

Makoto asintió. Era claro que no le creía y pronto Haru cayó en su error. Sousuke había estado con él anoche así que debió haberle dicho que lo había golpeado porque había estado con Rin.

—Debió doler. — volvió a rozar la mejilla.

Haru apartó la cara esta vez —Suéltame, Makoto. —

—La última vez que te fuiste no fui sincero con lo que yo quería. Yo deje que te fueras porque creí que era lo mejor para ti. — dijo soltando la muñeca de Haru —Pero esta vez quiero pedirte que no te vayas. —

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué ahora? —

—No debí dejarte ir la primera vez. — su mirada parecía suplicante —No quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces. —

A Haru comenzó a faltarle el aire. Le mostró el pasaje en sus manos.

—Tengo que volver. Tú me enviaste hacer una vida allá. — le recordó.

—Pero no hoy. —

Haru resopló —Ya tienes todo lo que quieres aquí en Japón, no te empecines con más. —

— ¿A qué te refieres con todo? —

Él vaciló en responder —Ya sabes, toda tu vida. Ya no estamos ligados… —

— ¿Por qué crees que no eres parte de ese todo eso que quiero? —

—Ayer vi a Sousuke afuera de tu casa. — dijo sin ánimo de acusarlo de nada. Solo se encogió de hombros al decirlo.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Makoto.

— ¿Qué hacías cerca de mi casa? —

Haru bajó la mirada —Iba a mi casa. — dijo a la defensiva.

—Me imagino que sí. — bromeó Makoto. Se acercó a Haru y levantó la cara de éste — ¿Ibas a verme anoche? —

No pudo negarlo. Él nunca había podido mentirle realmente a Makoto, pero tampoco dijo nada.

— ¿Por qué te vas si anoche ibas a mi casa? — quiso entender — ¿Fue por Sousuke? — todo pareció tener sentido para Makoto en ese momento — ¿Te vas por qué crees que estoy con Sousuke ahora? —

Haru siguió sin contestarle.

— ¿Para qué iba a insistir tanto en verte si estoy con Sousuke? ¿Cómo es que esa idea tan absurda entra en tu cabeza? — resopló Makoto.

—Él dijo que eran amigos… —

—No tenemos el mismo tipo de amistad que Rin y tú. —

Haru frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento. —

—Él le dijo a Rin que había tenido la oportunidad de estar con alguien más, pero que había pensado en él, ¿Sousuke se refería a ti? — preguntó en una desesperación casi agónica.

Makoto se encogió de hombros —Tal vez. — dijo confundido —Pero ninguno de los dos lo habríamos hecho. —

Haru meneó la cabeza asintiendo lentamente.

—Lo siento Makoto… lo siento mucho. —

Makoto no comprendió realmente de que se disculpaba. Haru tomó a Makoto por los brazos y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Yo no debí haber hecho lo que hice con Rin. Él era mi amigo y solo hice de su vida un lugar confuso y arruiné su felicidad. —

Makoto iba a responderle que no era a quien debía decirle eso, pero Haru lo calló.

—No me digas que no debo decírtelo a ti, porque yo te prometí que siempre íbamos a estar juntos y deje que eso no fuera así. Te permití a ti dejar que nos separaras y olvide el siempre tuyo, el siempre mío y el siempre nuestro. — dijo con pena —Así que si debo decírtelo porque nunca deje de ser tuyo. —

—Haru… —

—Perdóname, Makoto. —

Makoto asintió —Nunca he estado enfadado contigo. — se soltó del agarre y abrazó a Haru. Lo apretó tan fuerte, pero aún así Haru sintió que al fin podía respirar. Después de tanto tiempo volví a sentirse en paz. No sabía lo libre que se sentía junto a Makoto y lo solitario que era sin él a su lado. No había experimentado tal dolor hasta ahora y al fin sentía que se acababa.

Estuvieron un rato así. Hasta que ambos pudieron volver a llenarse del otro. Sus almas volvían a sentirse llenas.

Haru jugueteó con el bordillo de la chaqueta de Makoto.

— ¿Entonces Sousuke y tú…? —

Makoto se separó un poco de él y lo miró —Solo amigos. —

Haru asintió pero seguía inquieto — ¿Y Kisumi? —

Makoto bajo la cabeza y besó los labios de Haru para eliminar cualquier duda que pudiera caber en él sobre su amor.

—Se supone que sea yo el que pregunte que hay entre Rin y tú. —

Haru lo abrazó con fuerza y se apoyó en el pecho de éste —Tú no necesitas preguntar. —

—Él me ayudo a llegar a ti después de todo esto. — apoyó sus labios en la cabeza de Haru mientras murmuraba —Ojalá su futuro fuera igual de esperanzador. —

Haru se separó y lo miró lleno de miedo — ¿Rin no tendrá un final feliz? —

Makoto se apenó al negar con la cabeza —Sousuke se fue esta mañana a Estados Unidos. —

— ¿Por eso estabas aquí? —

—Yo no estaba aquí. — le sonrió —No te pongas celoso. Rin me aviso y yo vine. —

Haru se sonrojó y bajo la mirada. Hicieron el llamado para abordar su avión.

—Makoto. — murmuró sin atreverse a mirarlo. Apretó el pasaje del avión —Yo aun así me iré hoy. —

Makoto dejó caer los brazos a un costado derrotado.

— ¿Para siempre? — su mirada parecía quebrada, igual como cuando le pidió que se fuera la primera vez.

Haru le tomó las manos a Makoto —Probablemente. — dijo en un hilo de voz —Allá puedo seguir nadando tanto como yo quiera. —

Makoto asintió. No podía atreverse a pedirle que no siguiera sus sueños si él mismo lo había obligado a seguir ese camino sin siquiera preguntárselo. ¿Cómo podía esperar que lo eligiera a él esta vez?

Apretó las manos de Makoto y le obligó a mirarlo —Pero podrías venir conmigo o alcanzarme en unos días. —

Makoto se quedó sin habla. ¿Irse con él? ¿A Australia? Las cosas no estaban resultando como él había pensado. Solo el último llamado para abordar le hizo reaccionar.


	9. Sin ti

"_Hay que diferenciar entre las personas que se van porque quieren irse… y las que se van porque no saben cómo quedarse…"_

_La noche anterior…_

_Haru bajó la mirada y se fue de regreso a casa. Ya no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a eso._

—_Sousuke. — su voz sonaba sorprendida, pero su sonrisa se mantenía intacta en su rostro._

—_Perdón por venir sin avisar. — su rostro no denotaba nada más que tristeza —No sabía donde más ir. —_

_Makoto se hizo a un lado para que entrara._

—_No tienes que disculparte, siempre eres bienvenido aquí. — cerró la puerta tras Sousuke y caminaron hasta el cuarto de Makoto — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Peleaste con Rin de nuevo? —_

_Sousuke se dejo caer sobre la cama de Makoto y lo miró contrariado._

—_Makoto… — empuño sus manos —Perdóname. —_

_Éste ladeo la cabeza confundido — ¿Por qué? —_

—_Fui a ver a Rin. — le explicó —Me había dejado una nota cuando me fue a ver, creí que tal vez las cosas se podían arreglar un poco. —_

_Makoto asintió —Eso es bueno. — le sonrió, pero la mirada llena de pena de Sousuke le indicó que las cosas no habían salido bien._

—_Nanase estaba ahí. —_

_Sus palabras congelaron la sonrisa de Makoto._

—_Yo intente contenerme… de verdad que lo intente, Makoto. — bajó la mirada avergonzado —Pensé en ti, pero tenía tanta rabia de verlo ahí. —_

_Makoto se acercó a Sousuke y se agachó frente a él._

— _¿Golpeaste a Haru? — preguntó lleno de calma. _

_Sousuke lo miró. No había enojo, ni odio, y mucho menos rencor en la mirada de Makoto. Él solo quería comprender la situación, y tampoco pretendía juzgarlo por sus actos._

—_No pude evitarlo. Simplemente lo vi y me lancé sobre él. — sus nudillos se ponían blanco al apretarlos con tanta fuerza._

—_Sousuke. — le tomó las manos con las suyas para que se relajara —Ya paso, tranquilo. — dijo con paciencia —Ellos son amigos, Sousuke. —_

_Sousuke meneó la cabeza —No pueden ser amigos después de algo así, no se puede. — dijo enojado. El solo recuerdo le hacía apretar los nudillos._

_Makoto se encogió de hombros — ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Qué ganaste golpeando a Haru? ¿Te sientes mejor? —_

—_No siento nada más que rabia, Makoto. — Volvió a bajar la cabeza —No sé qué hacer con todo esto que tengo adentro. Tengo tanta rabia, pero me da pena que él pueda salirse de todo esto y yo no, yo sigo aquí atascado por su culpa, mientras él rehace su vida con Nanase. —_

—_No están juntos. — dijo casi en un susurró._

—_Eso dice Nanase. — gruño enojado._

—_Rin fue el que me lo dijo en realidad. Haru no habla conmigo. —_

— _¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¿Qué nos estamos haciendo? — soltó un resoplido profundo. Sacó todo el aire que tenía adentro y al fin se calmo —Haru no quiere verte y Rin me miente. Que lio. —_

_Makoto volvió a sonreír y se levanto._

—_Solo nos queda ser pacientes. — se encogió de hombros._

_Sousuke se rio —Una difícil tarea para mí. —_

_Ambos se rieron._

—_Al menos inténtalo, así no te vas a mortificar tanto. Solo deja que las cosas sigan su curso. —_

_Sousuke se quedó pensativo un rato después que dejo de reírse._

—_Tal vez sea mejor que me vaya de una vez por todas a Estados Unidos. Me están esperando allá después de todo. —_

_Makoto asintió —Si es lo que tú quieres. —_

—_Me quede esta semana solo para torturarme. Sabía que él iba a venir y me quede porque soy un estúpido. — se encogió de hombros —Pero me equivoque. —_

—_Te quedaste porque lo extrañabas. — intentó no ser tan duro con Sousuke como lo era él consigo mismo —Pero llegó dispuesto a arreglar las cosas contigo, no entiendo que sucedió. —_

_La mirada de Sousuke se apago._

—_Solo vino a despedirse. — dijo —No quería que lo odiara por lo que había hecho, pero en su mirada podía ver que había elegido a Nanase. —_

— _¿Se lo preguntaste? —_

—_No me contesto. No fue capaz. Apartó la mirada cuando se lo pregunté. — dijo dolido —Se enamoraron Makoto, debes entenderlo de una vez. —_

—_Rin te ama, él me lo dijo. — intentaba luchar contra lo inevitable. Quería ser él quien convenciera a Sousuke y no que éste lo convenciera de la realidad que creía._

_Sousuke soltó una risita irónica._

—_Entonces nos ama a los dos. Yo lo vi, Makoto. Lo vi a los ojos. Lo conozco desde pequeño. Se cuando miente, cuando dice la verdad, cuando siente vergüenza, cuando siente enojo. Se cada una de sus expresiones y ese día sabía que él no era capaz de reconocer lo que yo le estaba preguntando, porque le daba vergüenza aceptarlo, porque sabía que me iba a lastimar. —_

_Las fuerzas para discutir con Sousuke se le iban acabando._

—_Deja de perseguirlo, Makoto. — le recomendó —Tal vez Nanase no le corresponda, pero van a seguir estando juntos allá en Australia. —_

—_Yo lo envié allá. — le recordó —En el fondo es mi culpa. —_

—_No, tú no lo enviaste a acostarse con Rin. —_

—_Le rompí el corazón. — _

—_Y él hizo que Rin rompiera el mío. Deja de sentir lástima por él y por lo que le hiciste. —_

—_No lo estoy justificando, pero lo entiendo y lo acepto. — se encogió de hombros —Todos cometemos errores, Sousuke. —_

—_Tú lo defiendes mientras él te odia. —_

_Makoto negó —No me odia, solo intenta hacerlo. — le sonrió._

—_Eres odiosamente positivo. — gruñó._

—_Creo que Rin solo está confundido y vino a buscarte para que le ayudaras a aclararse. —_

—_Claro, me engaña y luego tengo que convencerlo de que se quede conmigo. Tiene mucho sentido que lo haga. —_

_Makoto se rió._

—_No sé que más decirte. —_

_Sousuke le agradeció con la mirada._

—_Se que tratas de ayudar, pero no puedo Makoto. Es algo más fuerte que yo. No puedo estar cerca de ninguno de ellos sin que la rabia se apodere de mí. —_

—_Solo el tiempo te ayudara. — Reconoció —Deberías irte. Estoy seguro que en un tiempo más estarás listo para hablar con Rin. —_

_Arqueó una ceja —Si es que se mantiene lejos de Nanase. —_

_Makoto asintió —Suponiendo que lo haga. — admitió —Se un poco más positivo. — le pidió —Solo enfócate en volver a nadar, en hacer tu vida lo más feliz que puedas y cuando ya no puedas ser más feliz, porque sientes que te falta algo, será momento de llamar a Rin. —_

_Sousuke se levantó de la cama —Gracias, Makoto. —_

—_Para eso son los amigos. —_

—_Deberías enseñarles que son para este tipo de cosas, y no para acostarse con ellos. —_

_Makoto volvió a reírse._

—_Seguí tan enamorado de él porque recordé todos nuestros buenos momentos en vez de odiarlo por la única cosa que había hecho mal. Por eso es que deseo arreglar las cosas con él. Haru es terco y no es fácil llegar a él, por eso lo hago yo. Al final de cuentas lo hago por ambos. —_

—_Me cuesta comprender que seas tú el que lo persigue para hablar cuando es él quien debería disculparse por lo que hizo. —_

—_Cada quien debe hacer lo que cree correcto. —_

_Sousuke tocó el hombro de Makoto con su mano._

—_Déjale un poco de espacio para que sea él quien te busque. Tiene que darse cuenta de lo que se pierde si no hace funcionar ese estúpido cerebro que tiene. —_

—_Está bien. Prometo hacer eso. —_

_Sousuke lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazo —Espero verte en Estados Unidos. — le dio una palmadita en la espalda._

—_Prometo ir a visitarte. — de devolvió el golpecito._

—_Aunque de preferencia solo. — arrugó el ceño._

_Makoto solo le sonrió._

—_Iré hacer mi bolso. No le comentes a nadie que me voy. —_

—_No lo haré hasta que te subas a tu avión. — prometió._

—_Gracias, Makoto. Espero que las cosas salgan como tú quieres, que suceda lo necesario para que tú seas feliz. — _

—_Igual para ti. Espero verte en los juegos olímpicos en unos años. —_

—_Cuenta con eso. Le voy a patear el trasero a Nanase. —_

_Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y lo vio marcharse mucho más tranquilo de lo que había llegado. Levantó la vista y miró en dirección a la casa de Haru. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ya había vuelto a casa y si estaba solo o con Rin. Tal vez lo defendió frente a Sousuke, pero en el fondo tenía razón, no entendía la amistad de Rin y Haru y aunque confiaba en Haru y Rin le había prometido que ya no sucedía nada, la confianza se había marchitado y a ratos le costaba encontrar las fuerzas para seguir peleando por lo que fuese que hubiese entre él y Haru._

"_Último aviso de embarque para avión J-876 con destino a Sídney, Australia"_

Makoto le tomó la mano a Haru y se la apretó con fuerza.

—Debes irte. — le sonrió para que se fuera tranquilo —Pero… no puedo prometerte que vaya contigo. — le soltó la mano con todo el dolor de su corazón.

En su cabeza solo estaba el recuerdo de la promesa que la había hecho a Sousuke. Debía dejar que Haru luchara también por él. Era la única forma de volver a confiar en él, de saber que lo elegía realmente por sobre Rin y que aquello no iba a volver a ocurrir.

La fila comenzó avanzar y Haru tomó su bolso y se lo puso al hombro.

—Se que vas a volver. — le sonrió Makoto.

Haru asintió.

—Prometo que las cosas van a cambiar. —


	10. Malas noticias

"_A pesar de sus diferencias, tenían algo en común y era que estaban locos el uno por el otro"_

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Aquel lugar sabía distinto a la última vez que había estado ahí, pero al menos continuaba sintiéndose en paz. Podía ejercitarse por mucho más tiempo antes que su pecho comenzara apretarse. Había dejado algo importante atrás.

Se detuvo frente a la playa y observó el mar agitando golpeando la arena. El cielo se veía gris, y unas pocas gotas caían de vez en cuando. Hacía frío, pero Haru tenía su cuerpo cálido por haber estado corriendo.

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que había regresado a Australia, y no había vuelto a hablar con Makoto. Ya había perdido la ilusión de que vendría con él y al mismo tiempo tenía cada vez menos deseos de quedarse en ese lugar solo, sin Makoto. Solo quería acabar con todo en ese lugar y volver a Japón. Ese día regresaba Rin, y lo esperaba con cierta ilusión de que trajera noticias de Makoto, e incluso viniera con él. Y al mismo tiempo deseaba que su amigo estuviera mejor después de lo sucedido con Sousuke. Tampoco se había comunicado con él durante esos días.

— ¡Nanase! — se escuchó a lo lejos.

Haru se quitó los audífonos de las orejas y se volteó. Era uno de sus compañeros de natación. Corría a toda velocidad hacia él mientras agitaba uno de sus brazos.

—Nanase. — dijo en un hilo de voz cuando estuvo junto a él. Apoyo sus manos en sus piernas y se encorvó mientras recuperaba el aliento —Al fin te encuentro. — logró decir cuando junto un poco de aire —El entrenador te ha estado buscando desde temprano. Quiere que vayas a verlo. —

Haru asintió —Gracias, iré enseguida. — volvió a mirar el mar y espero que su compañero, del cual ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, se fue.

Sabía lo que el entrenador quería con él. Pero aun no tenía una respuesta para él. Antes estaba completamente seguro de lo que le diría, pero ahora ya no estaba del todo seguro cual era.

Caminó con paso tranquilo hasta la piscina que había en su facultad. Había muchos de sus compañeros en el agua dando sus últimas pruebas para saber si podrían competir al otro día. En cambio él no tenía que hacerlo, podía saltarse todo ese proceso aunque nunca se jacto de eso con los demás, no le importaba lo suficiente.

—Haru. — la voz de su entrenador lo llamo desde un lado de la piscina. Estaba rodeado de alumnos en trajes de baños —Ven aquí. — le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que se diera prisa.

—Lo siento, me tarde corriendo. — dijo Haru por cortesía —Había olvidado por completo que hoy quería verme. —

—Todos los alumnos están regresando de sus vacaciones. — admitió un poco agobiado — ¿Dónde está Rin? — lo buscó con la mirada.

Haru se encogió de hombros —Vuelve hoy, supongo. —

El entrenador resopló —Ve a los camarines, necesito hablar contigo. —

—Entrenador… — intentó explicarse de inmediato.

—Ve Haru, estoy ocupado ahora. — intervino atendiendo a los demás.

Entró en los camerinos. Lucía completamente vacío. Todo desordenado en el suelo, pero un ruido lo sobresalto al final del último pasillo. Había sonado como si hubieran lanzado algo contra una de las taquillas. Se sentó en una de las bancas sin mucho interés en el ruido, pero el golpe se volvió a sentir y se sobresaltó en su asiento. Se levantó y rebuscó al culpable.

Rin estaba forcejeando con su bolso sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Haru.

— ¿Tuviste un mal viaje? — su voz resonó en los camarines y Rin se sobresaltó al escucharlo.

Se giró y lejos de sonreír al verlo, su mirada se ensombreció, pero al menos le sostuvo la mirada.

—Hola Haru. — su voz sonaba apagada, sin vida —No te vi. —

Haru hizo una mueca —Acabo de llegar. —

Rin volvió a tironear su bolso. Lucía turbado, perdido y bastante irritado. Lo escuchó maldecir un rato.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — la preocupación empezó a corroer a Haru, pero no se atrevía a acercarse o alejarse un solo paso siquiera.

—Todo bien. — dijo sin mirarlo.

El bolso por fin cedió y pudo sacar su traje de baño.

Haru tomó una bocanada de aire y la fue soltando con lentitud mientras aguardaba.

—No fue un buen viaje, es todo. — le gruñó para que dejara de hacer eso.

— ¿Pasó algo en Japón? — preguntó al notar que comenzaba a calmarse. Se sentó en una banca cerca de él.

Rin negó —La misma mierda de siempre. — su voz sonaba dolida.

Haru solo lo miró. No sabía lo que le ocurría realmente. Sabía que Sousuke se había ido el mismo día que él había regresado y dudaba que eso aún lo tuviera de esa forma.

—Ya todo se terminara. — intento calmarlo.

Rin lo miró de reojo. Sus ojos brillaban — ¿Sabes que lo intenté todo, verdad? —

—Lo sé. — asintió y le sonrió —Hiciste todo lo posible. —

—Se fue, Haru. Se fue para siempre. — bajó la mirada apenado —Ni siquiera me dejo explicárselo. —

Haru tragó saliva antes de preguntar — ¿Cuándo te enteraste que Sousuke se había ido? —

Rin no pareció entender la pregunta — ¿Cuándo se suponía que me tendría que haber enterado? —

— ¿Te enteraste antes de volver? —

—Sí… — contestó — ¿Por qué? —

Haru lo dudó un momento, pero debía ser sincero. Rin se lo merecía, se merecía todo de él —Cuando regresé, Makoto fue al aeropuerto y me contó que Sousuke se había ido unas horas antes. —

La expresión de Rin se congeló por un momento — ¿Y no me lo dijiste? —

—No creí que necesitaras saberlo… —

— ¿Tú creíste? — le increpó.

— ¿Qué hubieras hecho? Ya se había ido ¿Habrías ido tras él? —

Rin se levantó del suelo —Por supuesto. — dijo como si fuese obvio.

— ¿Y por qué no fuiste ahora? —

—Porque tenía que volver acá. — se excusó —Estas competencias no son un juego si quieres llegar a ser un profesional por elr esto de tu vida. — le recordó.

Haru resopló —Lo siento, Rin. — se mordió el labio —Debí decírtelo. —

— ¡Maldita sea Haru! — le gruñó agarrándose el cabello con ambas manos —Debiste decírmelo. — dijo con los dientes apretados. Intentaba canalizar su irá sin desquitarse con Haru, pero comenzaba hacérsele difícil aquella tarea.

—Makoto hizo que me olvidara de todo. — volvió a disculparse —Además no quería causarte más dolor contándote que Sousuke había decidido irse sin despedirse de ti o si quiera darte la oportunidad de explicarte. —

—Qué gran amigo, Haru. — alzó la voz.

—Rin. — lo llamó cuando este le dio la espalda y lo dejo solo en aquel pasillo.

—Necesito un momento. — le pidió un poco más tranquilo —Por cierto… — se giró antes de dar la vuelta por el pasillo —Makoto habló conmigo antes de viajar. — sus palabras estaban cargadas de un sentimiento que Haru no pudo identificar de inmediato —Me pidió que te dijera que no iba a venir. Ni ahora ni nunca. — las palabras fluyeron con tal facilidad de la boca de Rin. No espero una respuesta o reacción de Haru, simplemente desapareció de su vista.

Se quedó pasmado por un momento. Aquel sentimiento era venganza, Rin se estaba desquitando con él al decirle de aquella manera el mensaje de Makoto, pero el contenido era incluso peor que el odio de Rin en esos momentos. Había tenido la esperanza de que viniera e incluso se había permitido bajar todas las barreras que había levantado, y todo para nada, porque incluso si no iba a venir, también debía significar que no estaba interesado en que él volviera para allá. No entendía nada.

Unos pasos por la entrada llamaron la atención de Haru.

— ¿Llegó Matsuoka? — el entrenador parecía más desesperado que hace un rato.

Haru le apuntó hacia las duchas aun inserto en un ensimismamiento terrorífico.

—Bien. — asintió más tranquilo. Caminó hasta Haru y se sentó frente a él —Tenemos una conversación pendiente. — apoyó sus codos en sus piernas — ¿Pensaste lo que te dije? —

Él recordaba la conversación que habían tenido antes de irse. Recordaba cada una de sus palabras, sus gestos, todo. E incluso antes de irse tenía la respuesta, pero él quería que lo pensara y así lo hizo, hasta que la respuesta ya no era tan clara y otros intereses parecían interponerse entre su vida profesional y él. Pero ahora parecía todo estar claro de nuevo. Aun así, no era capaz de abrir su boca para hablar con su entrenador. Simplemente lo miraba, sin poder decir algo.

— ¿Haru? ¿Te encuentras bien? — la voz preocupada del hombre no le hacía tampoco entrar en razón.

Unos pasos resonaron por toda su cabeza. En la misma dirección por la que Rin se había ido hace un momento.

—Matsuoka. — dijo el entrenador en cuanto vio al pelirrojo —ven aquí. — chaqueó los dedos e hizo que se acercara — ¿Qué le sucede a Nanase? —

Rin miró a Haru un momento —Solo necesita un momento. — le tocó el hombro a Haru. El calor que le trasmitió le hizo reaccionar — ¿Haru? — su voz ya no sonaba agresiva.

Haru los miró a ambos —Aun no tengo una respuesta. — murmuró.

El hombre asintió —Puedo esperarte hasta mañana, después de la competencia. — concedió levantándose.

—Perfecto. — agradeció Haru saliendo lentamente del transe.

Ambos lo vieron salir del camarín antes que les advirtiera que los quería en el agua en cinco minutos para la última práctica antes de la competencia.

— ¿Ya no sabes si te quedaras? — preguntó Rin.

Haru se encogió de hombros y lo miró con reticencia. Acababa de decirle algo horrible y ahora simplemente actuaba con total naturalidad, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a ese sujeto?

—Lo siento, Haru. — dijo al fin y buscó la mirada de Haru —No quise ser tan brusco… es solo que… tú sabes… —

—Te dolió, y necesitabas causarle el mismo dolor a alguien más. — asintió levemente.

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron —Exacto. —

Haru sonrió de lado —Conozco ese sentimiento. — dijo con ironía. Luego su mirada volvió a nublarse — ¿De verdad no va venir? —

Rin se mordió el labio antes de acercarse y sentarse junto a Haru —Hable con él ayer. — admitió —Me pidió que te dijera eso, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de esa decisión. Estaba un poco nervioso e indeciso. — agregó pensativo, tratando de recordar todos los detalles posibles —Me pidió que te dijera que hicieras tu vida Haru. — hizo un gesto de dolor al decirlo —Supuse que se refería a tu decisión de quedarte aquí o volver. —

Haru miró al piso —Gracias. — no sentía tanto dolor después de todo. Le dio una mirada a Rin y dudo un momento —Cuando volví fue porque la noche anterior vi a Sousuke en la casa de Makoto y al fin entendí lo que nosotros le hicimos sentir a él. — le contó —Pero Makoto en realidad te ayudo esa noche. —

— ¿Haciendo que se fuera? — arqueó una ceja.

Haru negó —Él se iba a ir de todas formas. — le recordó —Pero hizo que se fuera sin odiarte. Solo está dolido, pero eso lo cura el tiempo. —

La mirada de Rin cambió totalmente — ¿Makoto hizo eso? —

—Supongo que sí. — le sonrió —Así que deja de gruñir. — le pidió antes de darle un empujón y levantarse.

—Gracias, Haru. — le tomó el brazo antes que se fuera —Aunque todo fue una locura desde que llegaste aquí, quiero que sepas que en realidad llegaste para salvarme. — le sonrió.

—Solo arruiné nuestras vidas. — hizo una mueca.

—No. — meneó la cabeza —Tal vez estuvo mal, pero no podría arrepentirme de lo que paso. No podría arrepentirme de haberte querido como te quise. —

Haru solo lo escuchó en silencio, y también notablemente sorprendido.

—No deberías decir esas cosas frente a Sousuke. — sonrió para quitarle la solemnidad al momento.

Rin lo soltó del brazo y lo empujó —No seas idiota. —

Tal vez no podrían tenerlo todo en la vida, pero al menos seguirían conservando su amistad.


	11. Frente a Frente

"_Nadie nos pertenece, por eso hay que disfrutar cuando se puede y aprender a dejar ir cuando se debe…"_

Una gota se deslizo por su rostro en cuanto levanto la vista. Su cabello estaba apelotonado producto del agua, y pequeñas gotas caían por los mechones más largos. Alguien a sus espaldas le tendió una pequeña toalla sobre la cabeza, pero no pudo darse vuelta a dar las gracias. Su mirada estaba pegada entre el público.

Acababa de terminar su carrera. Claro que había ganado, y ni siquiera le había costado trabajo poder hacerlo. Podía escuchar a lo lejos el llamado para la próxima carrera. En ella estaría Rin, pero aún así no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que su entrenador lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo quitarse de donde estaba.

—Vamos Haru, ve a secarte. — le pidió éste.

Su voz sonaba lejos. Tenía un pitido en sus oídos que lo mantenía lejos de todo lo que pudiera estar sucediendo en aquellos momentos.

Uno de sus compañeros lo tomó por el brazo, probablemente a petición del entrenador, y lo condujo hacia los camarines. Sin embargo, Haru se soltó del agarre y volvió a girarse hacia el público. Justo ahí en medio de las gradas estaba él. Había dicho que no vendría, o al menos eso había dicho Rin, pero ahí estaba, justo en medio de la multitud, Makoto, él había venido después de todo.

Su compañero lo sentó en una de las bancas que atravesaba todo el camarín y lo dejo solo. Quiso levantarse para ir a cerciorarse que realmente fuera él, pero sus piernas le temblaron y en cuanto quiso levantarse, sus piernas lo enviaron directo a la banca de nuevo.

Escuchó expectante el inicio de la carrera de Rin y por un momento solo pudo tener buenos pensamientos para él. Estaba tan nervioso la noche anterior que solo esperaba que todo resultara. Necesitaba que fuera así, necesitaba ganar para poder decir dónde irse.

Sintió un pequeño retorcijón en su estómago cuando pensó en eso, en donde quería estar Rin. No lo hablaron abiertamente, pero Haru sabía perfectamente donde querría irse si tuviera la oportunidad de elegir, sabía que la respuesta era Estados Unidos, y la verdad es que no entendía porque le sentaba tan mal pensar en la decisión de Rin.

Los gritos, los silbidos y los aplausos le advirtieron que la carrera de Rin había terminado. Se levantó y caminó de prisa de regreso a la piscina para saber cómo había terminado, pero Rin apareció antes que Haru llegara hasta el final del pasillo.

Estaba igual de empapado que él hace un momento, pero lejos de estar impávido como él, se le notaba feliz y se estaba secando con su toalla mientras caminaba.

— ¿Qué tal? —

Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron como respuesta. Aquello terminó por derrumbar a Haru, aunque de momento él no lo entendía.

—Me sorprende que preguntes. — dijo lleno de confianza.

Haru neutralizó su mirada y lo miró con seriedad —Ayer no parecías la persona más confiada del mundo. Parecías una niña asustada. —

Rin rechinó los dientes —Shhhh. — le hizo callar antes de asegurarse que nadie más estuviera a su alrededor.

Ambos se rieron por un momento. Como si no importase nada más de momento. No había nada fuera de aquella burbuja, solo ellos dos sonriendo, felices por lo que acababa de suceder.

Pero cualquier burbuja en el mundo, esta tenía que explotar en algún momento. La mirada de Rin se tornó sería, como si algo nuevo hubiera entrado a sus pensamientos.

— ¿Viste allá afuera? — hizo un ademán con su mano.

Haru asintió — ¿Lo sabías? — sonrió.

Rin se encogió de hombros —Me pidió que no te lo dijera. — dijo —Quería sorprenderte. — dijo con picardía —Deberías ir a verlo… — aquello ya no sonaba con la misma alegría.

—Sí. — su boca respondió antes que su cuerpo fuera capaz de moverse. Le dio una última mirada a Rin que lo miraba sin moverse un centímetro.

Cuando salió de aquel túnel, la luz lo iluminó y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Ya había comenzado aceptar la decisión de Makoto, pero todo había sido mentira. Una pequeña sonrisa llena de esperanza se instaló por unos segundos en su rostro, pero antes de poder encontrar a Makoto recordó la noche anterior y sus pasos fueron disminuyendo hasta que se quedó parado. Tendría que decírselo, y aunque no había pasado nada realmente malo, estaba seguro que iba a sonar peor de lo que en realidad era.

_Su cuarto era un completo desastre. Entre las cajas y la ropa tirada por todo el lugar a duras penas se podía caminar. Había hablado con el entrenador. Había tomado una decisión. Se iba a quedar ahí en Australia y continuaría perfeccionándose. Sin embargo, su estadía en aquella Universidad se estaba acabando y debía buscarse un nuevo lugar para vivir. Su vida adulta comenzaba y con ello, un montón de responsabilidades._

_Pese a que se iba a quedar, iba a volver a Japón durante unas semanas ahora que se venían las vacaciones. Sus padres iban a estar en la casa y al fin ya no sentiría su hogar un lugar tan frío. Necesitaba despedirse de ellos y de todo lo que significaba ese lugar. Ya no había nada que le perteneciera allá, nada que lo obligase a quedarse. Y no le importaba realmente, esta decidido a mirar hacia su futuro, ya nunca más regresaría a su pasado._

_Terminó de guardar unos libros en una de sus cajas y se lanzó a su cama. Estaba exhausto y se suponía que estuviera durmiendo para mañana. Solo pudo pensar en los gritos que le pegaría el entrenador si pudiera verlo en esos momentos. Sus brazos estaban agarrotados después de haber acarreado tantas cajas._

_Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo levantar la cabeza de la cama, pero se quedo quieto para ver si insistían o simplemente podía ignorar a quien fuese que lo buscara. Pese a eso, el golpeteo continuó, aunque fue un sonido rítmico contra la puerta y pudo reconocerlo cuando se levantó para abrir, era Rin._

_Abrió la puerta fingiendo enfado — ¿No ves la hora que es? — pero su mirada se suavizó en cuanto vio el rostro de Rin _— ¿Qué te paso? —

_Lucía cansado. Tenía unas grandes ojeras y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a quedar dormido parado ahí frente a la puerta._

—_No puedo dormir. — se rasco la cabeza y bostezó._

—_Pareciera que vas a caer en un coma profundo en cualquier momento. — se quitó para que pudiera entrar._

_Rin entró y le dio un vistazo a la pieza antes de sentarse en silla del escritorio —Lo intento, llevo horas tratando de dormirme. — se quejo —Pero cada vez que cierro los ojos me despierto. — su malhumor iba en aumento._

— _¿Y qué se supone que haga yo? — se cruzo de brazos después de cerrar la puerta._

_Rin se encogió de hombros —Nada. — reconoció —Pero no quería estar solo. —_

_Haru miró su cama y después a Rin. Éste había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Resopló antes de sentarse en la cama._

— _¿Qué te tiene así? ¿Estás nervioso? — arqueó una ceja._

_Rin volvió a encogerse de hombros. No era capaz de entenderse realmente —Tal vez. — susurró._

_Haru se rió — ¿De verdad? — no podía dar crédito a eso. No era posible que Rin estuviera nervioso por una competencia. Es que era Rin, el había nacido para nadar y ganar competencia, él lo sabía y no podía ponerse nervioso por algo que se supone que naciste para hacer._

—_Mi cabeza es un desastre. Lo voy a echar a perder todo mañana. — sonaba preocupado._

—_No vas a perder. — _

—_Eso no lo sabes. — rebatió._

_Haru frunció el ceño —Aunque les dieras la mitad del camino de ventaja, aun así ganarías. — le sonrió confiado —Solo debes recordar eso mañana antes de tirarte al agua. — le dio un pequeño golpe a su colchón antes de recostarse en la cama._

_Rin se levantó de la silla como ensimismado y se sentó en la cama._

—_No es tan grande como la recordaba. — sonrió._

—_Idiota. — le dio un puñetazo en el brazo antes de hacerse a un lado._

_La mirada de Rin se volvió seria —Si gano mañana podre elegir donde quiero seguir nadando. Puedo elegir cualquier lugar en el mundo. — murmuro._

_Haru solo lo miro con atención apoyado en su almohada._

—_Así que supongo que ya no nos veremos tanto. — agregó._

— _¿Te irás a Estados Unidos si puedes? — su voz salió neutra. No fue capaz de emitir ningún tipo de juicio o sentimiento en aquella pregunta._

_Rin asintió —En la primera oportunidad que se me presente. — le sonrió. Se recostó en la cama boca arriba. Miraba el techo nervioso. Haru en cambio estaba de costado, mirándolo fijamente._

— _¿Y si no ganas? —_

—_Tendría que volver a Japón o quedarme aquí. — admitió._

_Haru sintió pesar al escucharlo — ¿Sería muy terrible que tuvieras que quedarte aquí? —_

_Rin se rió —Si me quedo aquí no tendría ninguna oportunidad de ser el mejor. — le dio un pequeño codazo —No quiero quedarme para ser tu sombra. —_

—_Allá competirás con Sousuke. — le recordó._

—_Eso sería interesante. — sonrió al pensarlo._

— _¿Conmigo no sería interesante? — frunció el ceño._

_Rin lo miró de reojo antes de voltearse y quedarse frente a frente con Haru — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás celoso? — su pregunta estaba lejos de ser una broma para ambos._

—_No. — dijo aún más enojado —Pero pareciera que tener que quedarte aquí fuera alguna clase de castigo para ti. —_

_Rin hizo una mueca —No se trata de eso. — meneó la cabeza —Entre tú y yo ya sabemos quién es mejor y si me quedo no habría ninguna sorpresa en quien tendría que ser la sombra de quien. — admitió —Yo también necesito brillar. — _

— _¿Por qué es tan importante ser el número uno? — jamás lo había comprendido realmente. A él le gustaba nadar simplemente porque era el único momento en que era capaz de sentirse libre, pero nunca en realidad lo importo demasiado ganar o perder una competencia._

—_Es para lo que nadamos. — _

_Haru negó —Es para lo que tú nadas. — le recordó ofuscado. Se tendió en la cama mirando al techo._

_Rin se quedó callado un momento antes de asomar su cabeza por sobre la de Haru._

—_Probablemente sea nuestra última noche juntos en la misma ciudad, país o hasta continente. — le dijo con una mirada apacible —No la arruinemos. — le rogó._

_Haru soltó una bocanada de aire y relajó el cuerpo._

—_Solo lo dices para que no te eche a patadas de aquí. — bromeó._

—_También por eso. — volvió a su lado y se acomodó en la almohada —Gracias por dejar que me quede. — dijo con un tono de voz diferente al que tenía cuando entro. Ahora parecía confiado, incluso hasta feliz. Emocionado por algún motivo que Haru desconocía._

Pasaban los minutos y Makoto no aparecía por ninguna parte. Había llegado exactamente al lugar que lo había visto después de su competencia, pero ya no estaba. Bajo los escalones de las gradas pensando que podría haber tratado de acercarse para hablarle, pero no estaba.

Lo busco por todos los lugares que la gente tenía acceso liberado, pero no estaba. Makoto no era pequeño y llamaba fácilmente la atención por cualquiera de sus rasgos. Era realmente difícil no notar a Makoto entre una multitud, sobre todo si esta estaba atestada de mujeres. Si no era su altura, sus ojos o su cabello estarían llamando la atención de cualquiera, pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

Lo único que se le ocurrió a Haru fue que Makoto había ido a buscarlo hasta los camarines, pero necesariamente debió haberse topado con él mientras venía hacia acá. Aún así, se devolvió por sobre sus pasos para buscarlo allá. Era el único lugar en el que podía estar a menos que se hubiera ido. La sola idea de que Makoto se fuera sin haber hablado con él le causaba una gran conmoción, la angustia lo envolvió de inmediato.

Cuando Haru se perdió de su vista se fue directo a cambiar. Tenía que aprovechar antes que llegara toda la multitud a ese lugar. En esos momentos necesitaba un poco de paz.

—Felicidades. — dijo una voz que lo sobresalto.

Rin se dio vuelta asustado, aunque reconocía aquella voz —Gracias, Makoto. — abrió la taquilla donde estaban sus cosas y lo miró de reojo — ¿Qué haces aquí? Haru fue a buscarte. — tiro su bolso que estaba guardado a presión ahí.

—Lo sé, lo vi pasar. — admitió. Tenía su sonrisa característica, sin embargo su mirada era distinta y su voz no lograba transmitir ningún tipo de sentimiento —Quería hablar contigo primero. —

Éste asintió y acomodó el bolso en la banca antes de sentarse en ella para escucharlo —Tú dirás. — su expresión era relajada, pero en el fondo temía lo que Makoto pudiera decirle, además de saber que él esperaba una respuesta de su parte, una respuesta que no tenía o que no quería tener.

Makoto soltó un suspiro y se acercó un poco más, pero no se sentó junto a Makoto — ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? ¿Averiguaste lo que te pregunte? —

Rin tragó saliva y negó con su cabeza —Lo siento Makoto, pero no. — admitió recordando la conversación que tuvo con Makoto antes de volver a Australia.

— _¡HERMANO! — se escuchó por toda la casa la voz de Gou —Tienes visita. — su voz bajó unos cuantos decibeles después del primer grito._

_Rin se asomó por la puerta de su pieza. Desde ahí se podía observar todo el pasillo hasta la puerta. Gou estaba ahí sonriéndole a Makoto que aguardaba en la entrada._

— _¡HERMANO! — volvió a gritar._

—_Deja de gritar. — alzó la voz._

_Gou se giró y lo vio caminar hasta ella._

—_Lo siento. — le sonrió a Makoto —Vamos, pasa. — le tiró de un brazo para que se apresurara._

—_Hola Makoto. — le tendió la mano y Makoto con un poco de dificultad le devolvió el saludo —Déjalo, Gou. — la regaño Rin para que lo soltara._

_Ella obedeció y no tardó mucho en desaparecer._

— _¿Todo listo para tu viaje? — preguntó con amabilidad._

_Rin asintió —Más o menos. Es difícil avanzar con Gou dándote vueltas. Parece una mosca volando alrededor de tu cara. —_

_Makoto se rió._

— _¿Qué necesitas? — preguntó Rin._

_Makoto bajo la mirada. No era tan sencillo lo que tenía que pedirle._

— _¿Es sobre Haru? — preguntó con curiosidad._

—_Si… — susurró —Quería pedirte un favor. —_

_Rin asintió despreocupado —Claro, tú dirás. — sonrió._

_Sin embargo, la mirada de Makoto no se relajo._

— _¿Podrías decirle a Haru que no voy a viajar a Australia con él? — preguntó sin mirar a Rin, sabía que su mirada le iba a causar malestar._

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No van a estar juntos? — dijo sin dar crédito._

_Makoto levanto la vista y sonrió —Si voy a ir, pero necesito que le digas que no lo haré. — le explicó._

— _¿Por qué? — arqueó una ceja y lo miró desconfiado._

—_Es difícil de explicar, además que tengo que pedirte algo más para poder explicártelo. —_

_Rin asintió —Solo habla. — le pidió confundido._

—_Solo quiero estar seguro de que esto es lo correcto. — le explico —Por eso mismo, necesito que antes que yo llegue allá te asegures que realmente no sientes nada por Haru. —_

— _¿Por Haru? ¿Yo? — preguntó incrédulo —Creí que teníamos claro eso, Makoto. — dijo un poco dolido._

_Makoto asintió — ¿Sabes que Sousuke se fue a Estados Unidos? — sus palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para él. Intentó no reaccionar, pero no pudo evitarlo, su rostro se quebró._

— _¿Cuándo? —_

—_Unas horas antes que Haru volviera a Australia. —_

_Por eso era que no lo había podido encontrar. Ahora tenía tanto sentido. Bajo la mirada apenado._

—_Yo se que él te estará esperando. Creo que solo necesita un tiempo, Rin. — admitió._

_Pero sus palabras no entraron en la cabeza de Rin._

— _¿Crees que porque Sousuke se fue iré corriendo tras Haru como si fuera un premio de consuelo? — preguntó taciturno._

—_Claro que no. — dijo en voz baja —Pero es justamente por eso que necesito que lo tengas claro. — admitió —Acabas de salir a su defensa como si él fuera lo más preciado en tu vida. —_

_Rin se quedó en silencio._

—_Yo confió en ti Rin. Creo que eso lo tenemos claro los dos. — agregó Makoto —Y también confió en Haru. No estoy enojado por lo que paso entre ustedes. — le explicó —Pero si tú tienes la más mínima intención de estar con él estaremos en un gran problema y a la larga todos vamos a sufrir si yo viajo a Australia mientras tú y Haru están intentando algo. —_

_Aquello parecía descabellado para Rin. Un escalofríos lo recorrió —Mis planes son irme a Estados Unidos, Makoto. — dijo para dejarle claro que sus intenciones estaban claras en luchar por Sousuke y no por Haru._

—_Lo imaginé. — asintió —Voy a viajar Rin, y espero que cuando nos veamos tengas la misma certeza que me demuestras hoy. — le sonrió, aunque sus palabras sonaban demasiado duras para aquella simple sonrisa._

_Rin dudó un momento — ¿Y qué sucederá si cambio de opinión estando allá? — preguntó desafiante._

_Makoto sonrió —Si te importa después de todo. — _

—_Haru es mi amigo. — le recordó._

_Makoto meneó la cabeza —No, ya no lo son. — suspiró. Se levanto del suelo. Rin hizo lo mismo._

—_No es justo que nosotros seamos los que tengamos que imponerle a Haru estar con uno o con el otro. — dijo Rin un poco nervioso._

—_Pero tú ya habías decidió dejarlo. — le recordó —Si ahora estas confundido, después de verlo lo estarás aún más. Así es Haru. — asintió —Tiene esa magia. —_

—_Ve confiado a verlo. — dijo Rin después de un momento. Ya está un poco más concentrado —Mi decisión es Estados Unidos, nada me hará cambiar de opinión. —_

—_En unos días lo sabremos. — le dio la mano para despedirse._

_Rin lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Aquella faceta nueva de Makoto lo intimidaba un poco. Parecía bastante diabólico con aquella actitud. Probablemente ya no estaba dispuesto a dejar a Haru solo nuevamente._

— ¿No estabas tan seguro? — su voz no demostraba sorpresa alguna por la respuesta de Rin — ¿Qué cambió? —

Rin negó, no quería hablar de ello —Da igual, Makoto. —

— ¿Por qué? Lo que tú sientas es importante. —

—Él te eligió a ti. Esta desesperado por verte. — lo miró decidido —De hecho, deberías estar con él en estos momentos y no aquí conmigo. — le recriminó —Yo me iré a Estados Unidos, gané así que me iré y sin importar lo que sienta Haru estará contigo. —

— ¿Te irás a buscar a Sousuke porque no puedes estar con Haru? ¿No crees que sea un poco injusto para él? — frunció el ceño. Makoto nunca se enfadaba, pero Sousuke era su amigo, y ya no quería que el sufriera más —Si te pedí eso antes de venir fue para que ordenaras tus ideas. Ya nadie merece sufrir, Rin. Ni Sousuke, ni Haru, ni tú ni yo. Creo que es momento que dejemos claro todo este asunto. —

—Yo lo quiero, Makoto. —

—Aún así te metiste con Haru mientras lo tenías. — le recordó —Y no es un reproche, pero ¿no crees que tal vez no lo amas tanto como crees? —

—No es así, tú no lo entiendes. —

Makoto resopló —Y eso es justamente lo que intento hacer, necesito comprender. — dijo un poco desesperado —Necesito entender porque Haru habría de elegirme a mi si te tiene a ti. —

— ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Estás celoso? —

—No. — dijo eufóricamente —Pero puedo verlos a ustedes. Tienen una relación que él y yo jamás tendremos. — le explicó —A veces tengo la impresión que él está conmigo solo porque estábamos juntos desde antes que te conociera, como si no tuviera el valor de dejarme para estar contigo. Y a veces creo que es exactamente lo que te pasa con Sousuke. —

— ¿Crees que está contigo por compromiso? — preguntó indignado.

Makoto no le respondió. Guardó silencio para contestar seguro de sus palabras.

—Sí Makoto, nos gustaría saber tu respuesta. — la voz de Haru los sobresaltó a ambos desde la puerta de los camarines. Sus ojos estaban brillantes, vidriosos producto de todo lo que probablemente había tenido que escuchar.


End file.
